


You've Got Mail

by Flan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bigbangitalia, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicembre 1998.<br/>Kurt Hummel possiede un negozio di musica molto rinomato a New York, ma quando un giorno Blaine Anderson minaccia di aprire un negozio mediastore della sua grande catena proprio di fronte a quello di Kurt, quest'ultimo rischia di chiudere e di perdere anni di attività ed impegni. Nel frattempo, Kurt ama passare il tempo a scambiarsi e-mail con un uomo conosciuto per caso in una chat chiamato "Wabler152", quello che non sa, è che questo Warbler152 potrebbe essere più vicino di quanto non crede...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è ispirata al film "You've got mail" conosciuto in italia come "C'è posta per te" (con Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan. È una commedia fantastica, se non l'avete mai visto correte a farlo *punta il dito*). Sono consapevole che il finale non è un vero e proprio finale (per questioni di tempistica), quindi la riprenderò in mano in futuro. Ma chiamiamolo semplicemente "finale aperto".  
> Detto questo, all'inizio della fic vi troverete di fronte ad un Blaine eterosessuale, siete avvisati. Inoltre, la fic è ambientata nel 1998 perché questa è una delle caratteristiche che mi affascinano di più del film a cui mi sono ispirata. Insomma, era discretamente più difficile conoscere persone online, al tempo.  
> Infine vi dico che la betatura attualmente non c'è, ma arriverà in futuro (quindi sorry per le eventuali brutture).
> 
> Un grazie infinito a Rosenlight che ha giftato la storia e la sta attualmente betando.

 

**!!!: STO MODIFICANDO LENTAMENTE LA FANFICTION, CAPITOLO PER CAPITOLO, AGGIORNANDOLA CON LA VERSIONE BETATA! PER ORA I CAPITOLI BETATI E CORRETTI SONO IL 1° E SECONDO. OGNI SETTIMANA AGGIORNERO' CON UN NUOVO CAPITOLO BETATO FINO A CONTINUARE LA STORIA.**

  
**Note iniziali/Premessa:** Salve a tutti. Ebbene sì, sono tornata. Mi sono presa una lunga e immensa pausa - non propriamente voluta - dal mondo delle fanfiction. Diciamo che la preparazione della tesi, il blocco scrittorio, problemi e mancanza d'ispirazione non hanno aiutato.  
Ma ora sono di nuovo qua, con una long praticamente finita e che aggiornerò una volta a settimana. Ancora devo ben decidere quale giorno tenere per gli aggiornamenti.  
La fanfiction è una **AU** ispirata al film **"C'è Posta per Te"** con Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan e spero per voi che lo conosciate, perché altrimenti vi state perdendo una delle commedie più belle degli ultimi vent'anni, a mio giudizio.  
Il primo capitolo è molto simile all'impronta data dal film, ma piano piano se ne distaccherà. Ho deciso di tenere l'ambientazione nel 1998, visto che la trovavo più particolare ed è principalmente una delle caratteristiche che mi affascinano di più del film.  
Per quanto riguarda la stesura, ho scritto questa fanfiction per la challenge del Big Bang Italia, ma nel caso vi consiglio di rileggerla perché grazie alla betatura di **Rosenlight** che ringrazio infinitamente, sono riuscita a migliorarla. Il finale è ancora in stesura, tuttavia non dovrei fare pause tra il postaggio di un capitolo e l'altro.  
Per il momento ho messo come rating "Arancione", ma potrebbe variare in futuro.   
Infine, mi sembra giusto linkare **la fanart di Rosenlight** ispirata alla fanfiction, sempre per il big bang italia, è bellissima ;_; e non posso postarla qui perché prenderebbe troppo spazio, quindi eccovela direttamente da tumblr: **[*fanart* *click*](http://*clickclick%20-%20fanart*)**  
 

_**"[#all otps should have a an au of this somehow](http://flanneryflame.tumblr.com/post/70677569395/ainsleyhayes-i-turn-on-my-computer-i-wait)"** _

  
**Capitolo 1: Nickname**  
 

  
  _New York, 4 Dicembre 1998_  
   
C’era una cosa che Kurt Hummel faceva ogni mattina, non appena metteva giù i piedi dal letto: si avvicinava al proprio portatile, attaccava la spina e lo accendeva, aspettando con pazienza – tanta pazienza – che si caricasse. Dopo di che si connetteva ad internet.

_Internet._  
   
Quella meravigliosa invenzione che aveva rivoluzionato un’era, che poteva metterti in contatto con chiunque, dal vicino di casa all’amico dall’altra parte del mondo: Kurt pensava che internet avesse un potere a dir poco straordinario e che, prima o poi, avrebbe davvero fatto la differenza nella vita di tutti.  
   
Ma entusiasmo a parte, per Kurt Hummel internet era più che un semplice strumento di ricerca: la cosa più interessante era la posta elettronica.  
Poteva sembrare un’invenzione banale, ma quanto era più facile scambiarsi idee tramite lettere virtuali con persone che non potevi avere al tuo fianco?  
Lo scopo, ovviamente, non era solo quello, non era facile rimanere connessi per troppo tempo, anzi. La connessione era qualcosa di terribilmente lento e Kurt doveva aspettare con tanta pazienza che il pc riuscisse a caricare tutto, ma non poteva non provare un brivido di leggero appagamento non appena leggeva quelle quattro semplici parole:  
   
 _“C’è posta per te”_  
   
Un sorriso gli appariva immediatamente sul volto assieme alla voglia di saltellare qua e là, preso dalla gioia. Era sempre un buon modo per cominciare le sue giornate.  
   
“Amore?” una voce lo fece sussultare, scattando con la schiena dritta e gli occhi ben attenti.  
   
Ma Kurt non viveva da solo, e ogni tanto era costretto a chiudere il suo portatile prima che James, il suo attuale compagno – o qualcosa del genere, non era ancora sicuro di poterlo definire come tale, - facesse il suo ingresso nel salotto.  
   
Buon giorno… Come mai non ti ho trovato a letto?” disse, circondandolo da dietro con le braccia e dandogli un leggero bacio sul collo. James era un bravo ragazzo, ma per i gusti di Kurt a volte era troppo ossessivo. Non c’era niente di male in quelle piccole quotidianità, ma il desiderio pungente e costante di aprire il pc non faceva altro che martellargli insistentemente nella testa.

“Volevo prepararti la colazione,” rispose Kurt, sorridendogli e staccandosi lentamente da lui, “ma a quanto pare la prepareremo assieme…”  
“Oh, sai quanto adoro cucinare con te,” disse James, andando ad aprire il frigo.  
Kurt si morse il labbro inferiore, lanciando un’occhiata al pc e poi a James. Era così frustrante, ma doveva sforzarsi di sembrare felice della sua compagnia – che diamine, _avrebbe dovuto_ essere felice della sua compagnia.  
Prepararono un po’ di latte e caffè, due spremute d’arancia, uova toast e bacon e si sedettero al tavolo, mentre Kurt lanciava ancora occhiate oblique al proprio pc. Si passò una mano sul collo, provando un certo senso di irritazione nel non poterlo aprire.  
Non poteva certo dimostrargli che un semplice oggetto elettronico era più importante della sua presenza.  
Certo, poteva sempre rimarcargli quante macchine da scrivere identiche si fosse comprato, ma litigare non era certo nei suoi programmi. Non di primo mattino, perlomeno.  
Mangiarono in silenzio per poi lavare i piatti e pensare ciascuno alla propria mansione: la loro vita era molto coordinata ma allo stesso tempo era come se viaggiassero su due binari diversi.  
   
Cucinavano assieme proprio come quella volta, James andava spesso al negozio di Kurt per supportarlo e l’uno credeva nei sogni dell’altro, ma mancava qualcosa nell’ultimo periodo, forse un po’ più di affetto fisico, forse l’entusiasmo. Non c’era quasi mai un vero incontro, se non nei piccoli baci che si scambiavano di tanto in tanto. Kurt faceva finta che andasse tutto bene perché beh… l’abitudine era pur sempre abitudine ed in qualche modo tornava comodo avere una certezza quando si tornava a casa. Forse era un ragionamento un po’ egoista, ma era sicuro – o quasi – che valesse anche per James.  
   
Quando James appoggiò l’ultimo piatto dentro l’acquaio diede uno sguardo all’orologio.  
“Cavolo, è tardi! Scusami ma devo scappare, ce la fai a lavarli tu?”  
Kurt si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.  
“Certo non… c’è alcun problema. Vai, ci vediamo stasera,” disse con un sorriso, provando un colpevole senso di liberazione: avrebbe potuto finalmente usare il suo pc e controllare la posta.  
James gli diede un bacio sfuggente e corse a prepararsi.  
 

***

   
Blaine sbuffò, appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano, annoiato. Se c’era qualcosa che odiava era aspettare e purtroppo con internet succedeva spesso. Odiava quando non si collegava e lo lasciava lì, ad attendere come un cretino sulla sedia.  
   
Avrà già risposto oppure no?  
   
Quella era la domanda cruciale che si poneva Blaine ogni giorno non appena si alza dal letto. Dopo essersi lavato viso e denti si catapultava al computer, aprendo il massiccio sportello del portatile ed attendendo con ansia quattro semplici parole.  
   
 _’C’è posta per te.’_  
   
Come poteva una frase determinare l’umore della sua giornata? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, di preciso, ma era certo che quel _‘fashionboy’_ fosse diventato la fonte di gioia delle sue giornate, anche se non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.  
Blaine Anderson viveva con una ragazza da ormai quasi più di un anno. Jennifer era una brava ragazza: una giornalista appassionata e sempre pronta quando si trattava di lavoro. Peccato che fosse anche un po’ eccentrica, ed anche un po’ egoista. Peccato anche che non facessero sesso da circa… due mesi, anche se Blaine non ne sentiva troppo la mancanza – o il bisogno.  
   
“Amore io devo correre fuori!” La voce di Jennifer arrivò alle sue orecchie un po’ impastata, mentre mangiucchiava velocemente un toast imburrato, “credo che non tornerò molto presto, sarà una giornata piena. Per cui non aspettarmi a cena, d’accordo?” disse a voce alta, mentre camminava ed il rimbombo dei tacchi poteva sentirsi perfettamente nel corridoio.  
Blaine sbuffò, più per la lentezza del suo pc – che avrebbe dovuto cambiare, prima o poi – che non per l’affermazione appena fatta da Jennifer.  
“A stanotte, allora,” la raggiunse e le stampò un bacio veloce su una guancia per poi lasciarla scappare via. Non appena sentì il tonfo della porta che si chiuse di fronte a lui, Blaine sospirò sollevato. Amava stare in casa da solo.

  
***

   
  _New York, 3 Novembre 1998 – Un mese prima_  
   
La loro amicizia via internet era iniziata praticamente per sbaglio, durante una grigia giornata di pioggia.  
Le gocce battevano insistentemente sul vetro e Kurt fissava con insistenza il proprio portatile.  
Era domenica e non doveva lavorare e se Kurt non lavorava, di solito, si annoiava tremendamente. Era una sorta di _dipendente dal lavoro_ e non sapeva se fosse grave o meno, sapeva soltanto che somigliava tremendamente a sua madre, o così gli dicevano.  
James era dovuto tornare dai suoi per il fine settimana, per una cena con tutti i parenti che Kurt aveva accuratamente evitato. Non amava quel genere di cose ed i parenti di James erano noiosi, davvero molto noiosi e sempre pieni di domande. Senza contare che non erano propriamente felici che il loro ‘caro e piccolo James’ fosse gay e credevano Kurt il diretto responsabile della sua omosessualità.  
   
Comunque, quel giorno, un po’ per noia un po’ per gioco, Kurt finì su una… _chat_. Non era un territorio sconosciuto, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto finirci dentro, ma di base non era ciò che aveva programmato.  
Era entrato lì da un sito di canto ma per qualche strano e assurdo motivo, nessuno dei vari partecipanti stava parlando di canto. Inarcò il sopracciglio, pronto a cliccare la x rossa, finché qualcun altro non si unì alla chat.  
   
 **“ _Warbler152”_**  
   
Che razza di nickname era Warbler152? Kurt sorrise tra sé e sé. Era buffo, buffo in modo totalmente inspiegabile.  
   
 **Warbler152:** _“Emh… salve. Avevo letto che era una chat sulla musica anni ’80… Non sono mai stato qui…”_  
   
Kurt scosse la testa e la rialzò, cominciando a digitare sulla tastiera: allora non era da solo.  
   
 **fashionboy:** _Ed io che pensavo di essere l’unico sperduto qua…_  
   
 **Warbler152:** _Sperduto?_  
   
 **fashionboy:** _Come avrai notato si parla ben poco di musica, ed anche per me è la prima volta._  
   
Kurt lesse di sfuggita i messaggi degli altri partecipanti alla chat e si vergognò per qualche secondo: seriamente, come era finito lì dentro?  
   
 **Warbler152:** _beh peccato perché… ero interessato davvero a fare due chiacchiere._  
   
Kurt si staccò un attimo dallo schermo e si portò una mano al mento. Anche lui lo era, aveva decisamente voglia di conoscere qualcuno con le sue passioni.  
   
 **fashionboy:** _questo mi pare un luogo un po’ affollato… i nostri messaggi si perdono dopo cinque secondi._  
   
 **Warbler152:** _ho notato, mi dispiace._  
   
Ed era vero, considerando che anche quello venne sommerso dopo pochi minuti da un ragazzo ed una ragazza che stavano palesemente flirtando. Da quando nei blog di musica si cercavano persone con cui flirtare? E lui che sperava di aver trovato il passatempo giusto.  
   
 **fashionboy:** _Ti piacciono i musical?_  
   
Kurt esitò per qualche istante. Sarebbe stato bello avere qualcuno con cui parlarne.  
   
 **Warbler152:** _certamente._  
   
 **fashionboy** : _allora credo che dovremmo proprio parlare. Cercavo giusto qualcuno con cui condividere questa mia passione. Sai, non è esattamente popolare_.  
   
 **Warbler152:** _Mi daresti il tuo indirizzo e-mail?_  
   
 **fashionboy:** _dammi un minuto!_  
   
Kurt si bloccò un attimo. Tenne le dita in aria, sospese sulla rumorosa tastiera. Non era sicuro di farlo: era pur sempre uno sconosciuto, magari un male intenzionato che aveva percepito i suoi interessi e che li stava assecondando.  
Si guardò intorno, toccandosi il collo a disagio. Darglielo o no? Doveva contattarlo in privato, chissà se c’era un modo.  
Osservò il suo nick, con un carattere in **bold.** Tombola! Era entrato nella chat registrandosi con la mail. Cliccò su di essa e la schermata della posta elettronica gli comparì davanti agli occhi. Si sgranchì le dita un attimo, prese un sorso di succo d’arancia dal suo bicchiere e cominciò a scrivere. Alla fine che male poteva esserci nell’avere una sorta di amico di penna?  
Dal momento in cui Kurt digitò la prima parola, si ripromise che non avrebbe mai scritto il proprio vero nome. Niente informazioni personali.  
   
 _“Se accetterai ci saranno un paio di regole._  
 _Regola 1. Nessuna informazione personale. Niente nomi, niente città, età, informazioni fisiche._  
 _Ci stai?”_

Decise di concludere così la sua mail e di cliccare sul tasto ‘invio’.  
Chi era quel Warbler152?  
Non lo sapeva, ma era abbastanza curioso, sembrava un tipo interessante.

***

Le mani di Blaine tremavano sospese sopra la tastiera. Non aveva mai preso un contatto così diretto con qualcuno che non conosceva.  
Solitamente era un uomo piuttosto sicuro di sé, ma parlare con qualcuno che non conosceva nella realtà? Era tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
Poteva essere chiunque: un bravo ragazzo ma anche un killer, un omicida, un pervertito ma quel nickname sembrava così innocente. Non poteva essere una cattiva persona, se lo sentiva nelle vene.  
   
Sussultò non appena sentì una notifica arrivare nella propria casella di posta: la aprì con un click ed una schermata più grande e bianca si aprì.  
Lesse la mail facendo scorrere gli occhi su di essa, tenendo le labbra ben strette mentre una leggera tensione gli attraversava il corpo, facendolo tremare.  
   
“ _Ciao, ho visto che eri entrato nella chat registrandoti con la tua e-mail, ho preferito contattarti così._  
 _Ero andato alla ricerca di conversazioni sulla musica, ma ero decisamente finito nel posto sbagliato… se vuoi possiamo sentirci per e-mail. Sarà un po’ come avere un amico di penna, forse di tastiera in questo caso. Cosa ne dici?_  
   
 _Se accetterai ci saranno un paio di regole._  
 _Regola 1. Nessuna informazione personale. Niente nomi, niente città, età, informazioni fisiche. Regola 2… rispettare la regola 1._  
 _Ci stai?_  
   
 _fashionboy”_  
   
   
Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore, sorridendo anche un po’ e rilassandosi contro lo schienale morbido della sua poltrona.  
Fortuna che la casella di posta era anche un servizio di chat, perciò, non appena vide che l’altro era in linea, lo contattò.  
   
 **Warbler152:** _Ehi… ci sto._  
   
 **fashionboy:** _Ci stai? Tutte le condizioni?_  
   
 **Warbler152:** _Esatto._  
   
Fece un sorriso trionfante.  
   
La sua giornata era appena diventata un po’ meno noiosa.

***

   
 _New York, 4 Dicembre 1998_  
   
Kurt diede un’occhiata all’orologio: erano le sette e mezza, ciò significava che doveva correre ad aprire il negozio e non aveva ulteriore tempo da perdere di fronte al computer.  
Ma proprio in quel momento, un suono proveniente dalle casse del portatile lo fece sussultare. Il suo “Warbler152” era in linea ed aveva risposto alla sua e-mail. Il fatto che avesse usato la posta elettronica e non la chat allegata alla casella mail gli fece pensare che probabilmente stesse andando di fretta anche lui, visto che giusto il tempo di guardare in alto a destra e il suo stato era già offline.  
Kurt si concedette qualche minuto per leggere la posta.  
   
 **Oggetto: RE: giornata grigia**  
Mittente: Warbler152  
Destinatario: fashion boy  
   
“ _Buongiorno mio caro amico, perdonami per il ritardo ma ho avuto un po’ da fare._  
 _Ho letto la tua mail, mi dispiace per la tua giornata grigia. Spesso e volentieri le cose non possono smettere di peggiorare, non è così? Mi auguro che oggi tu possa passare una giornata migliore e che il tuo umore si sia un po’ risollevato. Non mi hai detto per quale motivo ti sentivi depresso, ma un po’ di buona musica è sempre la cura giusta, non trovi?_  
   
 _Comunque, giusto ieri sera, prima di addormentarmi, ho riflettuto su che giorno fosse. Con ieri è esattamente un mese che ci conosciamo, è strano ed affascinante come le persone dietro ad uno schermo possano comunque diventare così importanti e presenti nella tua vita, non è vero?_  
 _Perché sì, mio caro fashionboy, seppur nascosto dietro un nickname tu riesci a rallegrare tutte le mie giornate. Potrà apparirti piuttosto sdolcinato, ma posso assicurarti che per me non c’è niente di meglio che accendere questo computer e trovare una tua e-mail nella mia casella. Mi batte sempre un po’ il cuore, nemmeno stessi aspettando un messaggio di lavoro._  
 _In realtà, mandare queste e-mail è diventato importante, così come riceverne._  
 _Accendere il mio portatile, collegarmi ad internet e sfogarmi con te è diventato il mio passatempo quotidiano e che spero si possa protrarre per ancora un bel po’ di tempo._  
   
 _Perdonami nel caso ci siano errori di battitura in questa e-mail ma non ho il coraggio di rileggerla: immagino che possa essere così sdolcinata quasi come se fosse stata una donna a scriverla (e tranquillo, non lo sono!) ma sentivo il bisogno di essere sincero, almeno con te._  
   
 _Adesso devo scappare a fare lo squalo nella vita. Il lavoro mi rende sempre una persona diversa._  
   
 _A presto,_  
   
 _Warbler152.”_  
   
   
Kurt rimase colpito da quelle parole e le registrò tutte, una ad una, imprimendole nel proprio cervello e nel proprio cuore. Erano così calde, così sentite da far quasi male: ma quanto potevano incidere su di te le parole di una persona che non si conosce?  
Si poneva quella domanda ogni giorno, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre fissava lo schermo. Warbler152 rallegrava sempre le sue giornate.  
James. James avrebbe dovuto rallegrare le sue giornate.

Sospirò e decise di rispondere alla mail, con mani un po’ tremanti. Sembrava un tredicenne alla sua prima cotta; cotta che, per inciso, non poteva permettersi di avere. Poteva infatuarsi di qualcuno che non aveva mai visto e che per giunta potrebbe esser stato etero? Kurt non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Anzi, non doveva nemmeno formulare il pensiero, era tutta un’enorme sciocchezza, solo un gioco e loro erano solo… amici. Di penna, anzi, di tastiera.  
Cosa c’era di male nell’essere amici? Era il miglior rapporto del mondo, specialmente da coltivare dietro uno schermo.  
Decise che era giusto così e che, anche se le parole di Warbler152 lo avevano colpito nel cuore lui avrebbe potuto pur sempre dargli un certo peso, minore. Diverso.  
Scosse la testa e decise di smetterla con le inutili seghe mentali e i sentimentalismi e rispose, prima di far tardi a lavoro: il negozio di certo non si apriva da solo.  
   
   
 **Oggetto: RE: RE: giornata grigia**  
Mittente: fashionboy  
Destinatario: Warbler152  
   
 _“ Caro amico, le tue parole mi hanno colpito dritto al cuore, sai?_  
 _Credo che andrò a lavorare con il sorriso. Mi ero svegliato con l’ansia di aprire il pc e trovare una tua mail, ho atteso qualche minuto ma ne è valsa la pena._  
 _Sai sempre come mettermi di buon umore ed ormai, il tuo… buongiorno, è diventato pressoché insostituibile._  
 _Spero che la tua giornata possa essere fruttuosa, perdonami per la risposta piuttosto affrettata ma devo assolutamente correre a lavoro._  
   
 _A stasera,_  
   
 _fashionboy”_  
   
   
Kurt chiuse il pc con un sorriso e quasi saltellando afferrò la propria tracolla per dirigersi al negozio.  
Non poteva cominciare meglio la sua mattinata.

 

**Note finali:** Spero che vi sia piaciuta! Questa fic era in cantiere da almeno 3 anni, però non ho mai avuto il coraggio di iniziarla e portarla a termine. Quest'estate ho finalmente deciso di iniziare a stenderla di nuovo (sì, di nuovo, perché avevo già cominciato qualche anno prima) e di dargli un'altra opportunità. Solitamente non mi cimento in AU con un mondo già creato da un film, ma trovo che potesse essere interessante vedere You've got mail fuso con Glee. Questa fanfiction potrebbe avermi aiutato a uscire dal blocco scrittorio... ma mai dire mai.  
Come avrete notato, la storia è suddivisa anche per POV, considerando che volevo mostrare entrambe le visioni e soprattutto entrambe le reazioni dei due protagonisti.  
Beh, non ho molto altro da dire... se vi va lasciatemi un commento o contattatemi, sono davvero curiosa di sapere la vostra opinione! :) critiche o complimenti sono ben accetti.  
Vi consiglio di tener d'occhio la mia pagina FB: [Pagina FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/F-l-a-n-FanWriterFanArtist/273847336006143)   

A presto, Flan.


	2. Internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stessi avvertimenti del primo capitolo, e soprattutto: da betare.

**Note iniziali:**  Capitolo editato con la betatura di Rosenlight! A presto anche gli altri capitoli corretti e con parti aggiunte ;)

 

 

 

**Capitolo 2: Internet**

 

**["Sometimes I wonder about my life"](http://dinklaged.tumblr.com/post/54761437632) **

 

 

  
“Buongiorno!” La voce di Rachel raggiunse forte e chiara le orecchie di Kurt dopo il tonfo della porta del negozio che si richiudeva.  
“Buongiorno Rachel, posso esserti utile?” Kurt sorrise, raggiungendo la sua più fedele cliente di sempre: andava lì ogni mattina, da anni ormai, anche solo per un saluto o per vedere Finn.  
   
La ragazza si guardò intorno, aggiustandosi il cappottino rosso.  
“Non c’è Finn stamani?”  
Kurt scosse la testa.  
“Credo arriverà più tardi, sarà rimasto a letto come al suo solito,” disse, con voce stranamente tranquilla.  
Stranamente perché Rachel sapeva che se c’era qualcosa che faceva infuriare Kurt, quel qualcosa erano le persone ritardatarie, specialmente se si trattava del suo fratellastro.  
“La verità è che credo che vorrebbe stare altrove, alcune volte,” spiegò, alzando le spalle, “per me questo negozio è tutto ciò che ho… lo sai.”  
Rachel sorrise, cominciando a guardare gli ultimi arrivi musicali.  
“Beh, hai anche James…”  
   
Kurt rimase in silenzio: avrebbe voluto dissentire, perché James non era altro che una piccola parentesi della sua vita, non era qualcuno di fondamentale. Non era l’amore della sua vita, non era l’uomo che aveva sempre cercato. Era semplicemente… un brav’uomo. Un bravo ragazzo, tutto ciò che doveva desiderare, insomma; niente più, niente meno.  
Eppure Kurt si trovava vagamente a disagio di fronte a quella domanda, perché la risposta non usciva dalle sue labbra come avrebbe dovuto.  
   
“Ma è diverso,” disse poi, “è diverso perché tutto questo mi ricorda mia madre ed è un vuoto che nessuno potrà mai colmare,” disse, accarezzando una colonna vicino al bancone. Sulla parete erano appese alcune cornici con delle foto della sua famiglia: c’erano lui, sua madre e suo padre. Una foto ritraeva anche sua madre da sola e con i capelli al vento. Sorrise, guardandole con amore.  
Rachel annuì. “Sono stata stupida anche solo a pensarlo,” disse, sapendo che Kurt aveva palesemente ragione. Non si poteva certo paragonare l’amore di un ragazzo a quello della madre.  
 La campanellina sopra la porta di legno del negozio suonò di nuovo, attirando l’attenzione dei due: entrò una ragazza, con dei capelli neri racchiusi in una coda, un vestitino aderente nero ed un paio di stivali col tacco.  
“Santana! Almeno tu…” esclamò Kurt, correndo da lei.  
“Ho fatto un salto veloce, Finn non c’è?” chiese la ragazza, guardandosi intorno.  
“A quanto pare ha deciso di rimanere addormentato a letto,” rispose, facendo le spallucce.  
“Non sei nervoso…” disse Santana, facendola apparire non come una domanda, ma come una pura constatazione.  
Kurt inarcò le sopracciglia.  
“Dovrei?”  
“Sei sempre nervoso quando Hudson ritarda!” esclamò Santana, posando la borsetta sul bancone.  
“Beh… beh questo perché mi sono svegliato bene!” Kurt arrossì di botto: era stupido sentirsi così, né Rachel né Santana avrebbero potuto leggere nella sua mente, allora perché si imbarazzava?  
Era felice per le mail con Warbler152, ma cosa c’era di male? Niente, ecco. Proprio niente.  
“O perché … oh! Qualcuno ti ha risposto alle e-mail eeeeh?!” lo punzecchiò Santana, trovando immediatamente la risposta al suo quesito.  
Kurt arrossì, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“V-voi… tu non dovresti potermi prendere in giro così!” esclamò, imbarazzato. Oh, era così facile leggere le sue espressioni? Non sapeva che fosse così evidente.  
“Ma… Kurt, ti stai ancora scambiando messaggi con quel tipo?” intervenne Rachel, con aria meravigliata.  
Santana rise.  
“Non ha mai smesso…”  
“Certo che non ho smesso! Lui è gentile e… e carino e soprattutto sempre cortese!” si difese Kurt, con le guance in fiamme.  
“Anche James lo è,” intervenne Rachel, con semplicità. Kurt indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
“Beh ma è… è diverso. Questo… _Warbler152_ è solo un caro amico.” Si giustificò.  
“Hai ragione. Un amico che ti fa star meglio del tuo ragazzo.”  
 Le parole di Santana colpirono Kurt ancora una volta il quale scosse la testa, cercando di recuperare il senno: non poteva agitarsi così tanto, non ce n’era motivo. Rachel e Santana lo stavano solo stuzzicando. Lui amava James e non voleva assolutamente dubitare di quel sentimento.  
 L’argomento fu subito interrotto da una cliente che entrò nel negozio, guardandosi attorno. Kurt si mise subito sull’attenti ringraziandola mentalmente.  
 “Salve, sta cercando qualcosa?” chiese con un sorriso, andando da lei.  
“I-in verità stavo solo dando un’occhiata ma la ringrazio,” disse la donna. Aveva dei tratti orientali, ad una prima occhiata Kurt pensò che fosse cinese.  
“Beh, se ha bisogno sono qua,” le fece notare, cordialmente, per poi tornare alla sua postazione con Rachel e Santana.  
“Sentite ragazze io… non lo so, okay? So solo che mi rende felice e tanto basta,” insistette Kurt, scuotendo poi le spalle. “Credo sia giusto.”  
“Lo è,” annuì Santana, “in fondo… non posso certo dirti che sbagli, ma vogliamo solo suggerirti di stare in guardia: dietro quello schermo e l’apparenza da brava persona, potrebbe esserci chiunque.”  
 Kurt annuì, rimanendo in silenzio. In realtà lui era fermamente convinto che non ci fosse niente di male dietro il suo nuovo amico: avevano deciso di non scambiarsi informazioni personali, cosa sarebbe mai potuto accadere? Niente. Quella era la risposta.  
Si chiese per qualche secondo per quale motivo non potesse avere un amico su internet. Molte volte riusciva a confidarsi più facilmente. Non sapeva se fosse a causa della distanza o perché, di base, _Warbler152_ fosse una persona “immaginaria” e lontana dalla sua realtà.  
   
 

 

***

   
   
“Lo so Wes, lo so,” Blaine sorseggiò il suo cappuccino, seduto al bar di fronte al migliore amico e socio in affari.  
“Dobbiamo garantire la miglior riuscita del progetto. Dobbiamo pensare… a qualcosa di assolutamente innovativo!” esclamò l’altro.  
Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore: “Potremmo garantire un servizio bar efficiente… aperto non solo di pomeriggio, ma anche di sera,” suggerì Blaine, con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Perché no! È un’idea!” esclamò Wes, alzandosi dalla sedia e buttando il bicchiere di carta ormai vuoto.  
   
Entrambi uscirono dal caffè per poi dirigersi verso un grande edificio all’angolo della strada, ancora coperto da cartelloni ed avvisi di lavoro in corso.  
“Non credo che sarà un problema il negozio dietro l’angolo,” disse Blaine con un’alzata di spalle, “è piccolo, non ci darà la minima concorrenza.”  
Wes scosse la testa.  
“Non ti dispiace nemmeno un po’?” chiese.  
“E perché dovrebbe? Possiamo garantire al pubblico un servizio migliore: sconti, bar ed una vasta scelta tra CD, musicassette, vinili e qualunque altra cosa desiderino. Non credo che dovrei sentirmi in colpa, più come una sorta di… salvatore, non trovi?” disse, guardando la magnificenza del suo negozio.  
Il megastore ‘Anderson’ era ancora un po’ lontano dalla sua prima inaugurazione, ma Blaine ne era sicuro: sarebbe stato un successone.  
Se c’era una cosa che sapeva far bene ormai da anni e che aveva ereditato dal padre, era amministrare nel modo più giusto i propri soldi e lui lo faceva più che dignitosamente.  
Era sempre felice dei propri investimenti e quello… il nuovo negozio di musica e video Anderson, sarebbe stato il suo nuovo e grande gioiello.  
Sorrise trionfante, mentre sentiva una certa fierezza rigonfiargli il petto. Si infilò le mani in tasca ed entrò nell’edificio ancora spoglio.  
   
“Domani devo andare a tenere per un po’ i figli di mio padre…” disse, con un’alzata di spalle, “ti occuperai tu dei soliti controlli giornalieri?”  
Wes lanciò un’occhiata perplessa a Blaine, il quale la colse praticamente subito.  
“Sì, sì Wes, si è trovato un’altra donna, più giovane di lui di trent’anni e che lo sfrutterà, come al solito, per il suo portafoglio. Ma dimmi, cosa posso farci? Io ho quasi trentadue anni e non intendo cercare di spiegargli come funziona il mondo. Dovrebbe averlo già capito da solo, non trovi? Perciò, domani a quest’ora sarò a badare a due piccoli bambini mentre lui se ne andrà in giro con la futura e nuovissima compagna.”  
Wes rimase allibito e poi si lasciò scappare un sorriso.  
“Credi che la sposerà?”  
Blaine sospirò.  
“Non lo so, a dire la verità… credo di sì, ma non m’importa. O meglio, m’importa, ma cosa devo farci? Come ti ho già detto non ho né voglia né tempo di stargli dietro,” disse, guardando fuori da una delle finestre del nuovo edificio.  
“Sai, sono felice di aver realizzato questo negozio… La musica è una delle mie tante passioni.”  
Wes gli sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Dai andiamo, dovrai firmare un paio di carte,” disse, portandolo verso un’altra stanza.  
   
A metà giornata l’unica cosa che Blaine desiderava fare era lanciarsi sul divano col proprio portatile sulle gambe. Diventava estenuante sentire le chiacchiere di suo padre e dei vari finanziatori del suo progetto. Essere ricchi non aveva solo vantaggi, in alcuni casi: e nel suo caso a volte era decisamente estenuante. Doveva star dietro a tutto, ad ogni singola procedura. Ormai suo padre non ne era quasi più in grado.  
   
Trovò un messaggio di Jennifer sul cellulare, che recitava uno sbrigativo ‘faccio tardi per cena, non aspettarmi,’ senza troppi fronzoli. Blaine a volte ci rimaneva persino un po’ male, della schiettezza della propria ragazza, ma non quel giorno; anzi, gli sembrò una sorta di benedizione non dover sentire la sua spiccia parlantina durante la cena. Amava il silenzio ed amava poter stare un po’ col proprio computer senza sentirsi blaterare cose acide e piene di risentimento.  
Quando aprì la porta di casa e la trovò vuota, tirò un sospiro di sollievo per poi camminare verso il divano, accendere l’interruttore della corrente per il computer e connettersi immediatamente ad internet.  
Aprì la casella delle mail, il rumore della connessione che frusciava alla ricerca del collegamento sembrava il suono più dolce che avesse mai sentito dall’inizio di quella giornata.  
   
Lesse con interesse la risposta del suo amico di mail, fashionboy. Sorrise tra sé e sé. Era una mail sbrigativa, ma era felice di aver ricevuto almeno quel breve messaggio.  
Rispose, digitando velocemente sulla tastiera. Qualcosa stava cambiando nella sua vita, qualcosa che Blaine non riusciva ancora bene a percepire. Un sentimento si stava insinuando nella sua mente e nel suo cuore come un tarlo, e mano a mano diventava sempre più grande.  
 

 

***

   
Mentre leggeva la nuova mail, Blaine si cominciò a chiedere se non fosse strana, tutta quella situazione.  
Insomma, si sentiva con un ragazzo, del quale non sapeva il vero nome né conosceva il volto tutti i santi giorni e lo riteneva l’evento più emozionante della giornata.  
Forse si sbagliava, forse avrebbe dovuto fare come faceva suo padre, che cercava sempre donne estremamente più giovani di lui con cui fare sesso.  
Inoltre, perché teneva così tanto a fashionboy? Cos’aveva di magnetico che tutti gli altri nella sua vita quotidiana non avevano?  
Blaine non sapeva cosa dirsi, mentre girovagava sul net alla velocità di due chilometri orari. Forse era colpa dell’attesa che lo faceva sembrare più lento.  
Aveva parlato a fashionboy di suo padre: sì, avevano detto niente “cose personali”, ma in fondo la faccenda di suo padre non era troppo personale, no? Poi bastava non fare nomi e cognomi ed era tutto risolto.  
Blaine cominciò a chiedersi se non avesse qualche tendenza gay o perlomeno bisessuale: non era _davvero_ interessato alle donne. Beh certo, c’era Jennifer nella sua vita, ma la verità era che non si sentiva abbastanza interessato neanche a lei. C’era stata una scintilla, innegabilmente, ma forse si era spenta tanto velocemente quanto si era accesa.  
Blaine aveva avuto altre relazioni in passato, ma nessuna davvero degna di nota. Ogni tanto gli era capitato di fissare il culo di qualche suo collega, ma non si era mai posto davvero il problema. Insomma, non era mai stato troppo importante. Anche gli altri uomini negli spogliatoi si guardavano l’uccello a vicenda, era solo un metro di misurazione, no? Di comparazione.  
E il fatto che gli piacessero i musicals non voleva dire che fosse gay. E nemmeno i papillon significavano davvero qualcosa.  
Si passò una mano sulla testa, chiedendosi come fosse arrivato a fare quei ragionamenti. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a mandare al diavolo le mail, chiudere il pc e stendersi a letto.

 

Un messaggio lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri; aprì con fare frettoloso la mail. Alla fine della sua precedente, aveva chiesto al suo corrispondente quali fossero i suoi musicals preferiti, dicendogli che non poteva attendere oltre senza saperlo, non poteva nemmeno andare a dormire: era una domanda troppo importante che avrebbe anche potuto determinare il futuro della loro amicizia, - ovviamente Blaine non lo pensava veramente, ma a volte trovava in fashionboy un amico al quale avrebbe voluto approcciarsi in maniera scherzosa nella vita reale. Aveva anche la sensazione che fashionboy avesse un bel sorriso, uno di quelli che illuminano la stanza.  
   
Quando finalmente la mail si aprì, Blaine si affrettò a leggerne il testo, col cuore che rimbombava nel suo petto facendolo fremere sulla sedia: gli sembrava di sentirlo nelle orecchie.

**Oggetto: RE: RE: musical**  
 **Mittente: fashionboy**  
 **Destinatario: Warbler152**  
   
 _“Immagino che la situazione con tuo padre non debba essere facile, ma a volte la cosa più saggia da fare è cercare di farsi scorrere addosso ciò che fanno i nostri genitori o le persone a noi vicine. In realtà non so cosa consigliarti, perché non mi sono mai trovato in una situazione del genere. Tuttavia, posso affermare che la cosa migliore da fare è cercare di lasciare che tuo padre faccia le sue scelte, in modo che un giorno non possa predicare le tue ;)_  
   
 _Musicals, sai che parlare di musicals con me potrebbe farti scappare a gambe levate? Potrei sembrarti un tantino fissato. Credo di avere una cultura che va oltre l’immaginabile quando si tratta di musicals, ma come ti avevo promesso, niente informazioni personali sul perché ho questa cultura, quindi ti basti sapere questi titoli:_  
 _Cats, West Side Story, Evita, The Phantom Of the Opera… e non sono tutti, ma sono curioso di conoscere anche un po’ dei tuoi gusti!_  
   
 _A presto… o buonanotte,_  
   
 _fashionboy”_  
   
   
Blaine finì di leggere la mail con uno stupido sorriso dipinto sulle labbra. Era una mail semplice e le loro chiacchierate erano sempre piacevoli.  
Non parlando di cose strettamente personali – se non per quella breve parentesi di suo padre – le mail scambiate col suo amico virtuale, erano sempre piuttosto leggere, poco impegnative, qualcosa di ottimo per svagarsi dal lavoro.  
Qualcosa di ottimo nella sua vita, la ventata di aria fresca di cui aveva bisogno, il buon motivo per stare da soli in casa.  
Sospirò, cominciando a digitare la risposta.  
 

 

*** 

   
Quando Kurt inviò la mail sorride e si rilassò contro lo schienale del letto. Quella sera era da solo e si sentiva piuttosto tranquillo, se non fosse stato per l’agitazione che cominciava a provare nei confronti del futuro negozio “mediastore” che stava per aprire proprio vicino al suo.  
Non ha paura della concorrenza, perché sa che il suo piccolo negozio può promettere cose che le grandi catene non possono fare, però al tempo stesso non può far a meno di pensarci **.** Cosa avrebbe fatto sua madre al suo posto?  
Era una domanda lecita, perché da quanto ne sapeva, sua madre sapeva sempre cosa fare. Suo padre glielo ripeteva costantemente.  
Kurt in quegli ultimi giorni aveva finto che non gli importasse niente del nuovo negozio ed aveva detto più volte sia a Rachel a Finn e Santana che niente e nessuno li avrebbe fatti chiudere.  
Avrebbe voluto scrivere anche quello nella mail per Warbler152, ma sarebbe dovuto scendere in dettagli troppo personali e non era ciò che voleva fare.  
Se da un lato Kurt moriva dalla voglia di conoscere il suo amico internettiano dal vivo, dall’altra ne era terrorizzato. Per prima cosa, Kurt era fidanzato e la paura che Warbler152 gli piacesse più di James era tanta, ma davvero tanta. In secondo luogo, parlarsi dietro un pc poteva essere semplice e piacevole, ma se dal vivo non si fossero piaciuti? E se Warbler152 fosse stato scontroso? E se le parole gli fossero morte in gola?  
Nonostante stesse a contatto con le persone ogni giorno, Kurt non poteva dire di brillare di scioltezza, al contrario, quando si trattava di relazioni che lo coinvolgevano in una qualunque sfera emotiva che non fosse quella lavorativa, si sentiva piuttosto impacciato.  
   
Kurt si accorse di cominciar a tenere a quel Warbler152 più del dovuto. Avrebbe anche potuto proporgli un’uscita, in fondo. Cosa ci sarebbe stato di male? Magari era altrettanto piacevole da vivo, magari però… era etero. Beh, Kurt non aveva cominciato a scambiarsi mail con lui nel tentativo di rimorchiarlo.  
   
O sì?  
   
Una serie di domande cominciarono ad affollare la testa di Kurt fino a fargliela martellare. Cos’è che voleva veramente? Aveva una relazione stabile, stava forse tradendo mentalmente James?  
Guardò il letto vuoto al suo fianco.  
In quel momento avrebbe dovuto sentire la sua mancanza; sarebbe stato giusto, eppure non era così. Non faceva altro che pensare a Warbler152 e non era un bene. Pensava a che volto avrebbe potuto avere, pensava al suo sorriso. Riusciva ad immaginarlo ampio, uno di quei sorrisi che illuminavano la stanza.  
Emise un gemito.  
   
Era fottuto.  
   
Un suono lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, Warbler152 aveva già inviato la sua risposta.

“Wow, che velocità,” aprì la mail.  
   
 _“I tuoi consigli sono sempre utili e mi piace parlare con te. Ma com’è andata la tua giornata? Tutto bene?_  
Ad ogni modo, amo tutti i musicals che hai elencato. Possibile che dobbiamo condividere ogni cosa? Anche se ammetto di esser rimasto deluso nel non leggere il Rocky Horror Picture Show nella tua lista. È uno dei miei preferiti! Pensa a quanto un semplice musical abbia potuto fare nella storia del cinema stesso… rivoluzionario, innovativo, sfacciato. Lo adoro.  
 _Ad ogni modo, mi sembra giusto farti sapere che lo scambio di email è sempre il momento più bello della giornata… sei l’unico con il quale posso parlare di queste cose, credo che se lo facessi con i miei amici, mi prenderebbero per pazzo o gay (niente contro gli omosessuali, figurati. Ma le persone amano usare termini in maniera inappropriata. Non mi piace che le persone rendano una tendenza sessuale qualcosa di sbagliato, non sei d’accordo?)_  
 _Scusami, sto divagando, credo sia meglio che vada a dormire, ho avuto una giornata pesante…_  
   
 _A domani caro amico,_  
   
 _Warbler152”_  
   
   
A Kurt si scaldò il cuore nel leggere quelle ultime righe: l’idea di essere il bel momento di qualcuno, lo rendeva felicissimo. E da quanto leggeva, Warbler non era un omofobo, questo rendeva tutto più interessante.  
Alcune sere, prima di dormire, Kurt provava ad immaginarsi il volto di Warbler152. Non lo faceva quando aveva James accanto, non si sentiva a suo agio, ma quando era da solo – proprio come quella sera – amava rintanarsi sotto le coperte e provare a pensarci.  
Chissà se aveva i capelli lisci, ma a pelle sentiva che doveva averli mossi o, perché no, ricci. Chissà se era alto, basso, magro oppure un obeso. Non poteva saperlo. Non gli erano mai piaciuti gli obesi, considerando che era fissato abbastanza con l’alimentazione.  
Del resto, un ragazzo conosciuto su internet, poteva essere qualunque cosa; ma in cuor suo, Kurt sapeva benissimo che Warbler152 non era niente di spaventoso.  
Era un uomo gentile o un ragazzo – in fondo non sapeva nemmeno la sua età.  
A volte si chiedeva perché non provare ad andare più a fondo e poi si ricordava che c’era James e che non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti.  
Ma realmente… quanto ancora teneva a James? E sapeva benissimo che Warbler152 non c’entrava niente in quella storia.  
   
Chiuse il pc con un sorriso, depositandolo sulla scrivania poco lontana; gli avrebbe risposto l’indomani, con calma.  
Adesso aveva soltanto bisogno di riflettere.

 

**Note finali:** che ne pensate? spero vi sia piaciuto! il vero stacco dal film arriverà più avanti... in ogni caso, in questa fanfiction Blaine "pensa" di essere etero, giusto per chiarimento. Più avanti vedrete cos'è realmente... ahahah (tanto lo sapete già.)  
  
A parte questo, continuate a tener d'occhio la mia pagina fb per eventuali aggiornamenti: [pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/F-l-a-n-FanWriterFanArtist/273847336006143)

Per il resto, risponderò a tutte le recensioni anche se non subitissimo sappiate che non rimarranno ignorate :)

A presto,

Flan


	3. Mediastore

ecco a voi il capitolo betato da Rosenlight! Mi auguro vi piaccia.

 

 

**Capitolo 3: Mediastore**

**["When you read a book as a child, it becomes a part of your identity in a way that no other reading in your whole life does."](http://flanneryflame.tumblr.com/post/71357013034/when-you-read-a-book-as-a-child-it-becomes-a-part) **

 

 

La neve aveva cominciato a scendere fin dall’alba, quella mattina. Si depositava morbida sui tetti dei palazzi e per le strade, mentre gli spargisale continuavano imperterriti il loro lavoro.  
Blaine si armò del suo solito sorriso mentre andava a controllare i lavori al megastore, ormai quasi ultimati.  
Mancavano poche cose e finalmente avrebbero potuto aprire; proprio sotto le feste, il periodo in cui le vendite andavano alla grande. Avevano studiato bene il piano d’attacco e Blaine si era circondato di buoni esperti di marketing. Del resto, era vero che una buona pubblicità portava sempre a buon fine gli affari. Fiducia e garanzia era ciò che i clienti desideravano ed era il motivo per cui né lui, _né la Apple_ , in vita loro non avevano mai fallito – certo, Blaine non osava paragonarsi davvero a Steve Jobs, ma aveva capito benissimo il suo modo di lanciare le cose sul mercato e per lui era diventato una specie di esempio, con tutte le riserve del caso, ovviamente.  
   
Purtroppo, c’era anche da dire che quella mattina non aveva nemmeno avuto tempo di controllare se fashionboy avesse risposto alla sua mail; suo padre lo aveva chiamato per l’ennesima volta per andare a prendere i suoi futuri nipoti – ed ennesimi, - perché quel giorno lui e la sua futura – ennesima – moglie avevano deciso di passare la giornata da soli.  
A Blaine non dispiaceva stare con i bambini, era piacevole, tuttavia non riusciva a capire come suo padre continuasse ad apprezzare quello stile di vita. Sperava di diventare molto diverso da lui, da vecchio.  
Era buffo: all’età di quasi trentadue anni, Blaine si era ritrovato ad avere più nipoti che figli e non che volesse dei figli con Jennifer – altrimenti avrebbero fatto sesso più spesso – però, francamente, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una famiglia, qualcosa di stabile.  
Invece la sua unica stabilità erano i soldi. Che per carità, erano meravigliosi, ma non sempre i soldi facevano tutta la felicità.  
   
“Allora bambini, cosa volete fare?” Blaine guardò i due piccoli, un bambino di nome Nick e la sorellina di nome Katy.  
“Dolci dolci!” esclamarono entrambi, desiderando forse una cioccolata calda o qualcosa che insomma, fosse… dolce. Da ciò che i due bambini spiegarono a Blaine, la loro madre era molto rigida al riguardo, una di quelle donne fissate con la dieta e non in senso positivo. Quella dieta che ti fa campare ad insalata e mozzarella e niente più, perché guai ad assumere qualche carboidrato per sbaglio.  
Blaine pensò di nuovo di non voler finire come suo padre, da vecchio. Non con una donna che mangiasse solo insalata, manco fosse stata un animale erbivoro.  
E mentre ci pensava, si rendeva conto che Jennifer si avvicinava molto a quel genere di donna.  
   
Portò i bambini in un negozio di caramelle, decidendo di renderli felici almeno per un giorno. Era sicuro che se anche fossero ingrassati di un chilo, quella donna non se ne sarebbe accorta. In fondo, doveva esser troppo presa a rimirare se stessa e la sua nuova borsa di Prada, o la sua nuova tinta biondo platino di fronte allo specchio.  
Poteva quasi scommetterci.  
   
Quando a metà giornata i neo nipoti gli chiesero di andare nel negozio di musica dietro l’angolo, Blaine li guardò con aria restia. Entrare o non entrare? Chissà se avrebbe riconosciuto la sua faccia, il proprietario. In fin dei conti, Blaine era sui telegiornali di tutta l’America in quei giorni, non sarebbe stato improbabile, ed avrebbe anche avuto il diritto di buttarlo fuori a pedate.  
Nick si avvicinò alla porta e l’aprì spingendola con forza, al che Blaine non ebbe molta scelta.  
   
Blaine era abbastanza sicuro di non esser mai stato in quel negozio negli ultimi anni, eppure qualcosa gli faceva intuire di averlo fatto. Era un vago senso di ricordo, forse l’odore, forse la disposizione degli scomparti.  
Che ce l’avesse portato suo padre da piccolo? In fondo, sembrava esistere da molti anni, quel posto.

“Buonasera,” disse una voce gentile, mascolina ma non troppo. Blaine si voltò di scatto vedendo i bambini che sorridevano al commesso, un ragazzo sulla trentina, abbastanza alto e con gli occhi azzurro chiaro. Sicuramente, un paio degli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
   
“Posso esserle utile?” chiese il commesso con un sorriso altrettanto ampio. Chiaramente non doveva aver capito chi fosse e questo lo rasserenava molto. Rilasciò la tensione, guardando i due bambini che giravano per il negozio.  
“Oh io… sono passato di qua perché volevano entrare, sai,” cominciò Blaine, dando uno sguardo al reparto musical, “hai qualche buon musical da consigliarmi che potrei vedere con loro?” chiese, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
Quel commesso era estremamente carino e quello era un pensiero che Blaine non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto fare.  
Era il suo rivale sul lavoro ed era… un uomo e lui non era gay, o almeno non aveva mai pensato di esserlo.  
   
Il commesso sorrise immediatamente, vedendo i bambini: “Ha dei figli bellissimi.”  
“Oh…” Blaine aprì la bocca, sorpreso per la deduzione – in realtà ovvia – del ragazzo, “beh loro non sono… figli miei.”  
Il commesso arrossì, “M-mi dispiace, io pensavo che lo fossero… non volevo assolutamente metterla in imbarazzo.”  
Blaine scosse la mano, sorridendogli, “Non c’è alcun problema.”  
“Allora!” l’altro batté assieme le mani, “posso consigliarle qualcosa, umh, perché non l’intramontabile _“Tutti insieme appassionatamente?”_ personalmente lo trovo delizioso,” disse, proponendogli la VHS e l’audiocassetta.  
Blaine se la rigirò tra le mani, pensando che sì, sarebbe potuto essere un ottimo acquisto. Non si rese conto che il commesso, in quell’esatto momento, lo stava squadrando con aria interrogativa.  
“Sono quasi convinto di averla già vista… sa?” disse, incrociando le braccia. I suoi occhi azzurri sembravano scrutarlo fin dentro l’anima.  
Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore: non poteva certo farsi scoprire così. Sarebbe stato piuttosto ridicolo.  
I bambini fortunatamente interruppero il loro discorso, prendendo un paio di musicassette e spingendole verso la gamba di Blaine. Colonne sonore dei cartoni animati. Fu costretto a comprarle cercando di distrarre il commesso con discorsi di varia natura sui musicals, sui quali, per fortuna, era discretamente informato.  
In effetti, per qualche momento, si sentì persino dispiaciuto: il commesso sembrava davvero essere una brava persona, una di quelle che amano e conoscono il proprio lavoro. Assottigliò lo sguardo, osservandolo mentre metteva i soldi nella cassa. Alle sue spalle c’era una bacheca con delle foto, alcune più antiche, forse riguardanti la famiglia.  
“Allora buon divertimento, non si pentirà degli acquisti! Anche se credo lo sappia già. In anni di carriera, ho incontrato raramente persone così informate sui musicals, sa? Eppure è strano, tutti dovrebbero avere una simile cultura,” spiegò il commesso. Blaine si fermò, sorridendogli inevitabilmente, sentendosi appagato da quel commento.  
“La… ringrazio. I musicals sono una delle mie tante passioni e sono certo che piaceranno anche a loro.”  
“Come si chiama?”  
La domanda del commesso gelò Blaine sul posto, facendogli aprire la bocca. Non emise alcun suono. Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere?  
Una bugia. Una bugia. Una bugia.  
“Everett… Soltanto Everett.”  
L’altro sorrise.  
“Beh, soltanto Everett. Io sono Kurt Hummel, spero di rivederla presto nel mio negozio.”  
Blaine abbassò lo sguardo, segretamente colpevole, mentre i bambini ridacchiavano.  
“Lo spero anch’io.”  
E mentre usciva dal negozio, sentiva il cuore farsi un po’ più pesante  
 

 

 

***

   
“Carino, mh?” disse Rachel con aria divertita.  
Kurt le diede un colpetto, “Non devi per forza accoppiarmi con ogni uomo che viene qui!”  
La ragazza passò le mani sul bancone.  
“Beh, era carino, anche se sembra una faccia già vista, non trovi?” osservò, saltellando poi a cambiare la musica nel negozio. Ci voleva qualcosa di più natalizio.  
Kurt aveva notato qualcosa di strano nell’uomo che era entrato nel suo negozio, ma allo stesso tempo, aveva avuto la sensazione di conoscerlo. C’era qualcosa che gli era tremendamente familiare; non solo nell’aspetto fisico, ma anche nell’atteggiamento e nella sua conoscenza per i musicals. Involontariamente, il suo pensiero volò subito a _Warbler 152_ , ma era totalmente impossibile che fosse lui.  
Scacciò via quei pensieri, tornando a lavoro.  
Comunque, chiunque fosse, aveva _un bel culo_.  
   
 

 

*** 

   
Kurt non volle crederci quando vide il telegiornale, quella sera.  
L’uomo che aveva incontrato quel pomeriggio al mediastore non era altri che… l’uomo che voleva distruggergli la vita, l’uomo che avrebbe fatto concorrenza al suo negozio… l’uomo che…  
Il signor Blaine Anderson. Everett? _Everett un corno_.  
Kurt batté la forchetta sul tavolo, ingurgitando il boccone di cibo che aveva in bocca. Cazzo. Aveva parlato e simpatizzato con il peggior uomo presente in America, colui che non si preoccupava nemmeno un po’ per il suo negozio ma anzi, veniva a farne beffa entrando e comprando qualcosa, facendo… la carità.  
Strinse gli occhi, sentendo la rabbia salirgli nelle vene. Oh, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, fortunatamente era da solo in casa.  
Andò a prendere il pc e scrisse immediatamente a _Warbler152_ , accurandosi di non mettere troppi dettagli nella mail, dicendo solo che c’era un uomo nella sua vita che sembrava divertirsi a renderla un inferno, un uomo che addirittura si stava prendendo gioco di lui, un uomo così stronzo da desiderarlo quasi morto.  
Piangeva mentre scriveva quelle parole, perché in fondo Kurt lo sapeva: il suo negozio rischiava davvero di chiudere per sempre, gettando all’aria anche gli sforzi sempre fatti da sua madre per mandarlo avanti.  
 

 

***

   
Blaine aprì il pc e sorrise, felice di aver ricevuto una mail dal suo amico net. Era stata una giornata dura e conflittuale: conoscere il probabile proprietario del negozio non lo aveva aiutato ad entusiasmarsi per il proprio. Specialmente considerando che quel Kurt Hummel sembrava essere una bravissima persona e lui stava per rovinargli la vita.  
Sorseggiò un po’ di vino, aspettando che il portatile si connettesse ad internet.  
Quando finalmente aprì la mail, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Il testo ricordava terribilmente ciò che aveva vissuto e… sembrava parlare di lui. Ma non poteva davvero parlare di lui, non doveva essere così _. Fashionboy_ non era il ragazzo del negozio di musica dietro l’angolo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di pensare a cosa rispondere. Come poteva reagire a una mail del genere?  
Alla fine, Blaine decise solo di aprire il suo cuore e rispondergli con parole sincere. Gli scrisse che gli dispiaceva, che spesso al mondo esistevano persone egoiste e fin troppo attaccate alla materialità.  
Cancellò una decina di volte quelle poche righe, fino a giungere ad una versione finale della sua email. Il tasto ‘Canc’ era stato il più cliccato della serata.  
   
 _“Caro amico, mi dispiace sentirti così amareggiato. L’unica cosa che puoi fare dopo una così brutta giornata è prendere un buon tè ed ascoltare un po’ di buona musica. Potrà sembrarti una soluzione scontata, ma non lo è._  
 _Per quanto riguarda questo tuo… nemico, beh, sembra proprio uno stronzo. Uno Stronzo con la S maiuscola. Mi dispiace che quest’uomo stia intralciando la tua carriera, ma l’unica cosa che puoi fare adesso è combattere. Combattere, combattere, combattere, senza mai arrenderti. Cerca di capire i suoi punti deboli e sconfiggilo. Puoi farcela._  
 _Forse non sarà molto d’incoraggiamento, ma credo che tu abbia bisogno di affilare gli artigli, amico mio, per poter rendere pan per focaccia a questo sbruffone._  
Sei migliore di lui, gioca tutte le tue carte e dimostralo, sono sicuro che puoi farcela.  
   
 _Warbler152”_  
   
Quando Blaine inviò la mail, si portò le mani sul viso, confuso. Aveva appena dato dei consigli a qualcuno che stava vivendo una situazione terribilmente vicina alla propria con il ragazzo del negozio di musica dietro l’angolo e non solo gli aveva suggerito di giocare tutte le sue carte, ma si era anche dato dello stronzo da solo, in un certo qual senso.  
Cosa stava facendo? E perché lo stava facendo? Avrebbe potuto interrompere quella corrispondenza da un momento all’altro. Avrebbe potuto chiudere quel pc che gli stava risucchiando la vita e i sentimenti, uscire e tornare a vivere, magari godersi la sua pseudo-non-relazione con Jennifer e farla diventare una vera-e-propria-relazione.

Proprio in quel momento, la porta di casa si aprì.  
   
“Amoreee!” la voce di Jennifer interruppe il silenzio, richiamando la sua attenzione. Blaine portò una mano sullo sportello del computer, pronto a chiuderlo, quando sentì il suono della mail. Non poteva leggerla, non con Jennifer lì vicino. Lei non sapeva di quella corrispondenza e chi non voleva domande.  
A malincuore chiuse il computer, alzandosi dalla sedia ed odiando la sua tremenda ed inopportuna puntualità.  
Jennifer si lanciò al suo collo baciandolo e cominciando a raccontargli di botto l’intera giornata, senza fermarsi nemmeno un attimo mentre prendeva un bicchiere e un po’ di succo dal frigo. Blaine avrebbe voluto almeno fingersi interessato ma la sua mente era ancora al proprio pc e a quella mail che desiderava aprire. Smaniava per aprirla.  
Vedere Jennifer muovere le labbra e raccontare cose che non gli interessavano minimamente gli fece pensare che forse non voleva davvero continuare a stare con lei, che la sua presenza a volte era di troppo, che non le mancava quasi mai e che preferiva… preferiva sentire il suo amico su internet che dire a lei i propri problemi.  
Si sentì in colpa per quei pensieri, ma non poteva proprio annullarli.  
Tra l’altro era strano perché quel giorno Jennifer sembrava davvero essere felice e lei non era mai felice.  
Blaine prese un bicchiere di succo a sua volta.  
Meglio per entrambi.  
   
Quando finalmente Jennifer andò a farsi un bagno caldo, Blaine poté tornare al pc, buttandosi immediatamente su di esso ed aprendo la mail.  
Ci fu una frase che gli saltò immediatamente all’occhio, una frase che non si aspettava come risposta e che non credeva di leggere così presto.

_“Mi piacerebbe incontrarti.”_  
   
Tre parole che lo mandarono nel panico più totale. Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata. Anche lui voleva incontrare fashionboy, anche lui voleva vederlo e dirgli che scambiarsi email con lui era la parte migliore della giornata. Ma se non si fossero trovati? E se fosse stata una trappola? Dietro quello schermo poteva esserci chiunque!  
Ma no, non doveva dubitare. Fashionboy poteva essere solo un bravo ragazzo, un bravo e forse bellissimo ragazzo con cui condivideva un sacco d’interessi.  
Le sue mani indugiarono sui tasti grigi del portatile, facendogli cercare le parole più adatte per una risposta, ricordandosi solo qualche istante dopo di non aver ancora letto tutta l’email.  
   
 _“Le tue parole mi sono di conforto e mi hanno dato più coraggio di tutti i discorsi fatti dalla mia migliore amica. Per carità, lei è fantastica, ma quando parlo con te sento di aver di fronte qualcuno che mi capisce, qualcuno che sa cosa dirmi al momento giusto. Ti ringrazio tanto, mio misterioso amico ;)_  
Detto questo… voglio farti una proposta un po’ particolare, sei sempre in tempo a dirmi di no e so che avevamo detto di non scendere in dettagli personali e di vita privata ma… mi piacerebbe incontrarti.  
 _Se non vuoi posso capirlo, ma sarebbe davvero un gran piacere portare nella vita reale questa corrispondenza… sempre se non abitiamo a due lati del globo completamente differenti, ma ne dubito fortemente._

_A presto,_

 

 

fashionboy”

 


	4. Incontrarsi

**Note d'inizio capitolo:** Capitolo Editato con la versione betata da Rosenlight!

****

Capitolo 4: Incontrarsi  


  


  
"[The whole purpose of places like Starbucks..."](http://flanneryflame.tumblr.com/post/71357224645/white-fury-the-whole-purpose-of-places-like)  


 

 

Blaine non sapeva cosa rispondere, strinse le mani a pugno un paio di volte e poi decise di chiudere il portatile. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a pensarci un po’, perché l’idea di poter conoscere fashionboy e di scoprire che in realtà fosse qualcuno che già conosceva, -come il ragazzo della libreria dietro l’angolo, ad esempio -  era davvero tanta.  
D’altro canto, Blaine avrebbe davvero voluto conoscere quel ragazzo. Sentiva di aver con lui un’ottima affinità e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere un amico – o quello che era, Blaine non aveva le idee ben chiare al riguardo – fuori dall’ambiente lavorativo.  
Si passò entrambe le mani sul volto, sentendo la porta del bagno aprirsi; Jennifer lo raggiunse in camera con soltanto l’accappatoio sul corpo e profumava di bagnoschiuma. Sorrise maliziosa a Blaine e sapeva cosa significasse quel gesto ma, dentro di sé, Blaine non aveva alcuna voglia di fare l’amore con lei.  
La ragazza si avvicinò e si mise su di lui, strusciandosi lentamente. Tremò, per niente pronto a quel contatto o alle sue labbra e senza un briciolo di eccitazione in corpo. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Jennifer era una ragazza bellissima, quella che ogni uomo desiderava avere, eppure in quel momento non riusciva a scatenargli niente. Nemmeno la sua mano dentro i propri pantaloni ci riusciva, nemmeno il pollice sulla punta del suo uccello.  
Blaine mugugnò, sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di provare eccitazione, ma la sua mente volò verso fashionboy, verso l’incognita dietro lo schermo, poi verso il ragazzo della libreria dietro l’angolo. Aveva delle belle labbra, sembravano soffici… aveva anche una bella pelle. Dio, ma perché stava pensando a lui mentre la sua ragazza tentava di farlo eccitare masturbandolo?  
   
Per qualche ragione, pensare al commesso lo intrigava più del dovuto. Aveva ben in mente i suoi lineamenti, i suoi occhi azzurri e, di nuovo, le sue labbra.  
   
Blaine cominciò ad eccitarsi a quel pensiero ed in quell’istante capì che sì, forse – _forse_ – c’era davvero _un problema._  
 

***

   
Kurt cominciò a sudare freddo subito dopo aver inviato la mail. Sapeva perfettamente cosa stava accadendo ma non voleva ancora dirlo ad alta voce. Aveva paura di rimanere scottato e poi c’era ancora… James. Con lui le cose andavano sempre in modo strano. James era troppo preso dal suo lavoro e Kurt era troppo preso dal proprio, non vivevano propriamente assieme ma James era spesso a casa sua. Al tempo stesso, nell’ultimo periodo sembravano esser regrediti allo stato di amici che non quello di fidanzati. Facevano poco sesso e né lui né l’altro cercavano davvero un approccio fisico. Erano sempre troppo stanchi, troppo occupati, troppo tutto.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto provare a parlargli. James era un bravissimo ragazzo e voleva essergli ancora amico, gli voleva bene ed era stato una parte importante della propria vita – e lo era ancora. Ma sentiva che il sentimento nei suoi confronti non era più sincero come prima. Erano giovani, in fondo, avrebbero dovuto desiderare saltarsi addosso ad ogni ora della giornata, ma sfortunatamente non era così.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto essere sincero e cominciare a mettere i puntini sulle i al loro rapporto, continuare in quella sorta di menzogna non aveva alcun senso.  
   
“Non vieni a cena?” domandò ad un certo punto una voce dietro di lui. Kurt si voltò, trovando il ragazzo in piedi alle sue spalle con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Umh, non ho molta fame…”  
Lespressione di James era seria, dispiaciuta. Si avvicinò a lui, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto.  
“Qualcosa non va? Sembra che nell’ultimo periodo le cose… non stiano funzionando come vorremmo,” disse. Il suo sguardo era sincero e Kurt ringraziò mentalmente James per non essere uno di quei ragazzi tonti e senza intuito. James sapeva perfettamente che la situazione non stava progredendo come avrebbe dovuto, ma che erano fermi in un limbo dal quale c’era un’unica via d’uscita.  
“Lo hai notato, hm?” Kurt abbozzò un sorriso. “Non lo so, James. Non so… cosa sia successo, c’è qualcosa che… ci ha fatti allontanare. Diciamo che ecco, io sento di volerti ancora bene, sei un ragazzo eccezionale e non sono pronto a stare senza di te,” ammise, perché James era la sua sicurezza, il ragazzo con cui aveva condiviso tanto, la sua prima storia seria, le braccia sicure in cui rifugiarsi ogni sera.  
“Però…” incalzò, l’altro.  
“Però… beh, lo vedi, entrambi siamo qui e non facciamo l’amore da quanto? Un mese? Perché? Siamo giovani, dovremmo… averne voglia,” disse, avvilito.  
James scosse la testa: “Forse l’amore non è fatto per durare, forse noi funzioniamo più come amici…”  
Kurt abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Stiamo per rompere? Così? Dopo un dialogo breve ed una spiegazione così semplice? Mi sono sempre immaginato quelle grandi rotture, sai? L’uno tradisce l’altro, pianti, urla, piatti rotti…”  
James rise dolcemente e Kurt adorava quella risata.  
“Non siamo i tipi, credo. Meglio parlarne e risolvere civilmente… ma se vogliamo possiamo darci un’altra occasione. Tu vuoi farlo?”  
Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo indugiarono su James. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di sì, ma ripensò a quel distacco, ripensò a come lui fu proprio il primo a cominciarlo, a come il computer divenne più importante, a come Warbler152 stava diventando più importante.  
“Forse… no.”  
James abbassò la testa, forse incassando la sconfitta.  
“Lo immaginavo.”  
“Mi dispiace…”  
“Non devi. Sai, alla fine lo avevo intuito e non è stata una cosa soltanto… tua. Credo che entrambi abbiamo cominciato ad essere troppo presi dal lavoro e dalle nostre vite. Può succedere…” James rivolse un’occhiata al pc. “C’è qualcuno, vero?” disse poi, gelando Kurt sul posto. Come faceva a conoscerlo così bene?  
“Intendi qualcuno… qualcuno?”  
“Sì.”  
“Non è proprio così,” lo corresse, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e guardando il portatile, “è perlopiù un’idea. Ci siamo conosciuti in una chat e… per errore, sai? Non stavo cercando quel genere di cose! Non con te! Non ti ho tradito!” aggiunse immediatamente, sperando di non creare alcun fraintendimento, “poi ci siamo mandati delle email sui musicals e abbiamo continuato a sentirci, ogni giorno. Mi piace parlare con lui ma non so nemmeno il suo nome.”  
Kurt poté notare una smorfia sul volto di James e non poteva biasimarlo, non doveva esattamente essere il dialogo più felice del mondo, per lui. “Non è… niente comunque, è solo un amico.”  
“Un amico che ti fa star bene.”  
Kurt rimase in silenzio, pensando un ‘sì’ che non disse.  
“Non sono stato del tutto sincero con te,” James si morse il labbro inferiore, “queste settimane noi… siamo stati più distanti ed anch’io… ho incontrato una persona. Non ti ho tradito e non è successo niente, ma a lavoro c’è questo nuovo ragazzo e beh, potrebbe esserci stato uno scambio di occhiate…”  
Kurt sorrise, perché James sembrava felice e per assurdo – sì, quella situazione poteva esser definita soltanto assurda – non provava invidia. Nemmeno un po’. Gli sembrava soltanto giusto, equo, e anche un po’ buffo che entrambi avessero trovato qualcuno nello stesso periodo.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, James. Siamo… amici? Sì, amici che hanno condiviso un lungo periodo assieme, amici che hanno fatto sesso, amici che sono stati fidanzati ed ora… semplicemente amici?”  
L’altro lo guardò con un po’ di dispiacere negli occhi.  
“Posso baciarti? Solo… un’ultima volta.”  
Kurt si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò, attirandolo a sé per quell’ultima volta. Lo rese passionale e pieno di sentimento e forse anche un po’ amaro. Lo avevano fatto così tante volte, che nonostante la situazione, non sembrava nemmeno strano.  
Avevano trascorso dei bei giorni assieme ma forse, semplicemente, non erano fatti per essere una coppia.  
   
Kurt passò con lui la serata, senza pensare realmente a Wabler. Raccontò a James delle mail, della sensazione che provava ogni volta che ne riceveva una. Gli raccontò del negozio e della giornata, come faceva ogni giorno in cui tenevano una chiacchierata cuore a cuore. Fu bello e soprattutto, Kurt si sentì meglio, più felice.  
La sincerità pagava sempre.  
 

***

   
Il giorno successivo Blaine si ritrovò seduto sul ciglio del letto ancora completamente vestito con Jennifer accanto, vestita anche lei ma distesa.  
Blaine si passò una mano sul viso. Avevano passato la nottata a litigare dopo aver constatato che la loro relazione ormai stava andando letteralmente a puttane. Jennifer non ce la faceva più; provava a stimolare Blaine, provava a coinvolgerlo ma non ci riusciva. Blaine dal canto suo, non sentiva attrazione. Era come esser toccati da qualcosa senz’anima, ma anche qualcosa che non gli interessava realmente.  
Era un problema che esisteva da un po’, ormai, e quello era solo stato il vero e proprio punto di rottura.  
Avevano parlato a lungo, urlato, più che altro; Jennifer non era davvero in grado di fare un dialogo civile, troppo presa dalle proprie ragioni e da se stessa.  
Blaine stava cominciando a mettere in discussione seriamente la propria sessualità. Non si sentiva etero, non _era_ etero.  
Non aveva neanche la certezza di essere omosessuale, ma in quel momento era più che sicuro di non essere totalmente etero. Nessuna donna sembrava più riuscire a suscitare il suo interesse, mentre sempre più uomini attiravano la sua attenzione. In verità i maschi non gli erano mai stati indifferenti. A differenza della maggior parte dei suoi amici si era abituato a guardarli e giudicarli silenziosamente per non ricevere alcuna osservazione. In fondo, tra uomini era molto facile prendersi in giro o giudicarsi per la propria sessualità. Se anche solo avesse azzardato un commento verso un qualunque ragazzo, sarebbe subito stato additato come _frocio_ o _finocchio_ , perché era così che si faceva, tra etero – quando non c’erano colleghi gay in giro.  
   
Ad ogni modo, Blaine sapeva che non era solo Jennifer il problema. Certo era anche Jennifer. Non si trovavano più, non c’era più un interesse o un vero punto d’incontro, quindi era… più facile chiudere quella relazione.  
Sospirò, guardando fuori dalla finestra per poi alzarsi ed andare a preparare la colazione; solo in quel momento gli tornò in mente il computer. Fashionboy.  
Ancora non aveva risposto alla sua mail, un po’ per paura, un po’ per ciò che era successo con Jennifer. Alla fine aprì il portatile, decidendo di rimandare la colazione per qualche minuto.  
   
 _“Ciao, scusami per l’orario decisamente mattiniero._  
 _Certo che voglio incontrarti, sarebbe un vero piacere. Dove e quando?_  
   
 _Warbler152.”_  
   
Premette invio e decise di non pensarci più. Era fatta.  
Si sarebbe incontrato con fashionboy e forse, finalmente, avrebbe cominciato a far chiarezza con se stesso e su ciò che era.  
 

***

   
Nonostante ciò che si erano detti Kurt e James la sera precedente, entrambi avevano dormito nello stesso letto e molto vicini. Non avevano fatto niente, sarebbe stato strano, ma per il momento quella situazione era ancora accettabile. In fondo non avevano litigato, si erano solo resi conto di star viaggiando su due linee diverse, e non c’era niente di male in questo.

Quando Kurt si svegliò quella mattina, decise di andare immediatamente al computer per vedere se il suo amico avesse risposto alla mail. Mentre aspettava che il modem si connettesse, sentiva il cuore palpitargli nel petto più velocemente del solito. Ansia. Provava davvero ansia. Sperava che rispondesse di sì, perché non poteva più aspettare. Voleva conoscerlo, vederlo, capire se fosse bello come lo era nella propria immaginazione. C’era anche il rischio che fosse orrendo e che fosse una persona terribile, ma a Kurt non importava; tanto valeva tentare.  
   
Non appena il portatile notificò la mail, Kurt sussultò sul posto, aprendola e leggendola con timore.  
Oh.  
Aveva accettato.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, rispondendogli immediatamente.  
   
 _“Possiamo trovarci domani pomeriggio alle 18 alla caffetteria sulla 44°? Indosserò una sciarpa blu e porterò con me un vinile._  
   
 _fashionboy”_  
   
Kurt incrociò le mani di fronte al PC ed attese, sperando che l’amico fosse online.  
La risposta, infatti, non tardò ad arrivare.  
   
   
 _“D’accordo, ci sarò._  
   
 _Warbler 152”_  
   
   
 “Ti ha risposto?” la voce di James interruppe la sua silenziosa danza della vittoria di fronte al pc. Kurt sorrise ed annuì.  
La notte prima aveva spiegato tutto a James, ma proprio tutto, e il ragazzo aveva deciso di accettare la situazione, aiutarlo ed assecondarlo.  
Kurt gli era riconoscente, sapeva che nessun altro avrebbe fatto ciò che stava facendo lui e questo rendeva James una persona ancora più speciale.  
   
“Tra poco devo andare a lavoro e sono ancora in pigiama,” mormorò, accasciandosi sul tavolo, “sono un po’ demoralizzato da quando quella grande catena di… quell’Anderson ha deciso di voler aprire il negozio proprio di fronte al mio.”  
James scosse la testa.  
“Dovresti provare a contrattaccare, infangare la sua fama. Mostrare in cosa siete migliori,” diede un boccone al pancake che si era appena cucinato, puntandogli contro la forchetta.  
“Puoi farcela, Kurt. Com’è che dice sempre tuo padre?”  
Kurt drizzò la schiena e gli sorrise, felice di sentirsi dire quella frase.  
“Nessuno mette al muro gli Hummel.”  
James annuì ed entrambi si scambiarono un piccolo cenno.  
 

***

   
“Sei particolarmente irrequieto, Blaine. È successo qualcosa?” domandò Wes, guardandolo mentre firmava delle carte per l’inaugurazione del negozio.  
Nevicava anche quella mattina, anche se non troppo. C’era qualche sprazzo bianco qua e là ed i fiocchi cadevano pigri sull’asfalto.  
“Jennifer ed io ci siamo lasciati,” disse, senza staccare gli occhi dai fogli e dicendo quella frase come se, dopotutto, non avesse poi troppa importanza.  
Wes quasi si strozzò con il caffè che stava bevendo.  
“Davvero? Perché?”  
   
Blaine avrebbe voluto alzare la testa e dirgli ‘perché mi sto innamorando di un ragazzo che non conosco e che non sono nemmeno sicuro di amare,’ ma si rese conto che la frase non avrebbe avuto molto senso e che avrebbe generato qualche commento incredulo.  
   
“Non eravamo più compatibili,” disse, semplicemente. Il che, in fin dei conti, non era nemmeno una bugia. Lui e Jennifer non appartenevano allo stesso mondo e forse non l’avevano mai fatto. Lei era sempre troppo presa dalla propria carriera per pensare a lui. Sempre troppo arrabbiata, polemica e tutto il resto.  
Blaine non sapeva neanche cosa fosse il _‘tutto il resto’_ , ma sapeva che c’era.  
   
D’altro canto, Blaine era emozionato all’idea di incontrare, finalmente, il ragazzo che aveva cambiato così tanto la sua vita.  
Mancava soltanto un giorno, un giorno ed avrebbe scoperto il colore dei suoi occhi, la sua altezza, la sua voce ed il suo vero nome.  
Tremava di eccitazione all’idea.  
   
“Non mi rimane difficile immaginarlo,” rispose Wes, dopo una lunga pausa posando il cellulare sulla scrivania, “era una tipa troppo tosta, non faceva per te. Poi… credo se la stia facendo con un giornalista, l’altro giorno l’ho vista-“ Blaine lo interruppe scuotendo la mano, “non importa, Wes. Sul serio. Preferisco non saperlo,” concluse, e l’amico si zittì esattamente come richiesto.

“Aiutami a finire queste carte. Ormai manca poco, cinque giorni e saremo pronti per l’inaugurazione.”  
“Non sei emozionato?”  
Blaine sorrise e per qualche secondo, gli occhi azzurri del proprietario del negozio di musica all’angolo gli tornarono in mente.  
“Lo sono.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_“Il giorno dopo”_ venne piuttosto in fretta.  
Blaine si preparò nervosamente di fronte allo specchio quella mattina. Dopo il lavoro avrebbe finalmente conosciuto fashionboy. Si pettinò, mettendo forse più gel del dovuto e maledicendosi per quella reazione ai limiti dell’insicurezza.  
Lui non era un tipo insicuro… perché si stava comportando così? Non ne aveva alcun motivo!

Il cuore gli perse un battito mentre aggiustava il papillon attorno al proprio collo; ne indossò uno giallo, chissà che quel colore non gli avrebbe portato fortuna. Aveva uno strano presentimento, a tal proposito.

Wes aveva notato la sua agitazione a lavoro, mentre finivano di revisionare gli scaffali: ormai era tutto pronto, avrebbero fatto una bella inaugurazione, con un bel rinfresco, qualche proiezione video, cuffie e musica gratuita e molta, moltissima pubblicità. Blaine non aveva alcun motivo per essere così inquieto.  
Ma del resto, Wes non poteva certo sapere il vero motivo della sua agitazione. Sapeva soltanto che dietro quell’aria distratta c’era qualcosa che Blaine non diceva, qualcosa che andava oltre al lavoro.  
“Beh, direi che c’è praticamente tutto, non hai motivo di essere così in ansia,” disse Wes, interrompendo il silenzio.  
Blaine scosse la testa.  
“Oh no, non è… per il negozio, so che andrà bene,” si avvicinò ad una finestra, guardando fuori.  
“Ti sei chiesto se il negozio dietro l’angolo farà qualcosa? Sai, una qualunque cosa per ostacolarci. Io la farei,” ammise, mettendosi le mani in tasca, “io mi ostacolerei…”

Ripensò alla mail scambiata con fashionboy e provò una fitta al petto. Quella situazione così tremendamente familiare dove si era letteralmente distrutto da solo. Era strano, a dire il vero, ma sperava che il suo amico virtuale distruggesse un tipo come lui.  
Sospirò, allontanandosi dalla finestra mentre Wes rispondeva qualcosa che Blaine non aveva davvero voglia di sentire.

***

 

“Sei nervoso.”  
“Lo sono.”  
“Non dovresti esserlo, potrebbe anche non piacerti! Potrebbe essere brutto… grasso, vecchio, un manico!” esclamò Rachel, guardando Kurt e cercando di riportarlo alla ragione, ma l’altro scosse la testa.  
“Tu hai dei problemi… a malapena le persone di trent’anni sanno usare il pc e… ah, ma cosa te lo dico a fare,” borbottò, sistemando alcuni vinili in vetrina assieme alle decorazioni di Natale.

Non era un periodo esattamente felice.  
Da lì a quattro giorni, il mediastore Anderson avrebbe aperto e lui stava ancora cercando una strategia di contrattacco. Il suo amico virtuale gli aveva suggerito di farlo, di ribellarsi, ma nonostante Kurt fosse entusiasta e carico dopo quelle parole, la forza svanì quasi subito dopo.  
Come potevano competere con un colosso della catena Anderson? Senza contare che erano così… ricchi.  
Almeno, l’idea di incontrare Warbler152 lo metteva di buon umore. Il che non era poco.

“Come faremo? Cosa faremo se dovessimo chiudere?” domandò Kurt, affacciandosi alla finestra appannata dal freddo. Fuori tutto era innevato e l’insegna del mediastore Anderson era ancora spenta ma, ben presto, sarebbe diventata luminosa ed accecante. Troppo accecante.  
Quel verme.

“Non lo so,” rispose Rachel, “credo che… dovremmo semplicemente cercare un altro lavoro,” Rachel gli accarezzò un braccio e Kurt strinse la labbra tra loro, abbassando lo sguardo. Sentiva le foto di sua madre dietro di lui, sentiva la sua essenza accarezzargli la spalla e dirgli che non era così che avrebbe dovuto arrendersi.

Sfortunatamente, però, Kurt non sapeva cosa fare.

***

Quando arrivò l’ora dell’appuntamento dopo l’interminabile giornata di lavoro e scartoffie, Blaine passò a prendere un mazzo di fiori. Si sentì idiota, perché quello non era un vero e proprio appuntamento e, soprattutto, fashionboy non era una ragazza. Non sapeva nemmeno se gli piacessero, i fiori.  
Guardò le rose gialle e rosse mentre si rifletteva in una vetrina: era lì, tutto ben vestito, con i capelli ordinati ed un papillon perfettamente allacciato attorno al collo.  
Non si era mai posto davvero il problema, ma quell’immagine gli fece pensare che se si fosse incontrato per la strada, si sarebbe sicuramente dato del “gay fino al midollo”.  
Era solo una definizione, un’etichetta, e Blaine odiava le etichette ma era la dannatissima verità.  
Scosse la testa ed andò avanti: stava facendo qualcosa di puramente istintivo, lui, Blaine Anderson. Uomo d’affari, uomo in carriera, uomo ricchissimo ed ambito da un sacco di donne stava andando ad una sorta di appuntamento al buio con un ragazzo conosciuto online che poteva anche soltanto essere un maledetto pervertito.  
No, okay, forse quello no.  
Continuò a camminare a passo svelto, arrivando di fronte alla porta del punto prestabilito.

Quella era la sua occasione, ma prima di fare qualunque cosa, voleva almeno accertarsi di vederlo dentro, così avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di scappare.  
Si maledì mentalmente anche solo per averlo pensato: sarebbe stata una cosa davvero scorretta e poco elegante, a prescindere da chiunque fosse seduto a quel tavolo.

Gli occhi di Bline indugiarono dentro al locale, cercando di vedere mentre il proprio alito creava un fastidioso alone sul vetro. Cercò una sciarpa blu ed un vinile… una sciarpa blu ed un vinile; nella sua testa quelle parole avevano cominciato a risuonare come una canzoncina.

“Anderson?” qualcuno interruppe la sua ricerca, una voce che conosceva bene. Wes era dietro di lui, con un sopracciglio inarcato e l’aria incuriosita.  
“Oh… ciao,” Blaine sussultò, indietreggiando.  
“Cosa… ci fai qui? Appuntamento galante? Pensavo tu ti fossi lasciato da poco,” commentò l’amico osservando i fiori.

Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli tutto.

***

Kurt si godette il “Buona fortuna” entusiasta da parte di Rachel ed andò al luogo dell’appuntamento in anticipo. Odiava a ritardi e non voleva assolutamente arrivare dopo il suo ‘amico’. Voleva essere già lì per l’ora prestabilita, seduto ad un tavolo per due con una sciarpa blu attorno al collo ed un vinile sul tavolo.  
Certo si sentiva un po’ stupido, un po’ tanto stupido, ma dopo quella dura giornata l’idea di vedere finalmente l’uomo che lo faceva star bene da ormai un po’ di tempo, lo rendeva solo felice.  
Aspettò, cercando di non tremare dall’emozione.

***

 

Quando Blaine terminò la spiegazione lasciando di stucco – ma forse neanche troppo, - Wes, notò finalmente qualcuno con la sciarpa blu, seduto ad un tavolo nell’angolo con… un vinile di fronte. Peccato che, con suo sommo orrore e non troppa sorpresa, sapesse perfettamente chi fosse quel ragazzo.  
“Oddio,” mormorò, sentendosi morire dentro.  
“Non c’è?” chiese Wes, confuso.  
“Hummel…” sussurrò l’altro in risposta, “Kurt Hummel… ha una sciarpa blu ed un vinile… no, non può essere lui, no. Non può.”  
Blaine guardò i fiori e si sentì ancora più stupido.

Si sentì stupido perché aveva pensato di essere gay.  
Si sentì stupido perché ehi, non solo aveva pensato di essere gay ma gli aveva pure comprato dei fiori.  
Si sentì ancora più stupido perché aveva pensato all’opportunità che fosse Kurt e forse lo aveva anche sperato, ma trovarlo lì, di fronte a lui, era tutto un altro paio di maniche.

“Beh, non vorrai lasciarlo lì da solo, vero?” chiese Wes, risvegliandolo dal suo panico interiore. Si strinse nelle spalle, cominciava davvero a fare un gran freddo e la neve aveva preso a scendere di nuovo.

Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore. Wes aveva ragione, sarebbe stato da maleducati e… non avrebbe certo migliorato la situazione.  
Chiuse gli occhi, prendendo il respiro e sbolognando i fiori all’amico, “tieni, portali a Nancy,” disse, aprendo finalmente la porta del locale.  
Si stava buttando verso l’ignoto.

***

Quando Kurt alzò lo sguardo ciò che vide non fu esattamente ciò che si aspettava. Aprì un paio di volte la bocca ed il suo sguardo felice lasciò spazio ad un’espressione irritata e piena di rancore.  
“Cosa ci fai qui, Anderson? Non sorprenderti se so chi sei, ho visto il servizio al telegiornale la sera stessa in cui mi hai fatto… quello scherzetto. Non solo il danno, ma pure la beffa. Spero tu ti senta orgoglioso di te stesso,” Kurt cominciò a parlare come un fiume in piena, sentendosi inarrestabile. E lo era. Stava aspettando l’unica persona che era riuscita a dargli il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno.

Già, quella persona che stava aspettando da ormai mezz’ora ma che sembrava tardare a farsi vedere.

“Oh, devi odiarmi proprio tanto,” mormorò l’altro, sorpreso, con un piccolo sorriso. Un petalo di rosa era rimasto attaccato alla tasca del suo cappotto, quella piccolezza fece inarcare le sopracciglia di Kurt per la curiosità.  
“Non è difficile da indovinare, non trovi? Mi vuoi rovinare la vita con quel… mediastore. Voi siete così, voi ricchi. Non avete la minima percezione del valore delle cose. A te basta aprire un edificio immenso con supermegasconti e puff, ecco che hai fatto. Il tuo mestiere è finito. Io… quello che faccio io e ciò che fa la mia famiglia da anni non è niente di lontanamente simile al tuo meccanismo da fabbrica. Tu non potrai mai parlare personalmente con i clienti, consigliare e…” guardò Blaine e sorrise, come se improvvisamente ogni risposta fosse nella propria mano.  
Era così semplice, come poteva non averci pensato? Poteva promuovere un’iniziativa natalizia dove si aiutavano le persone a fare regali con consigli in relazione ai soggetti e poteva inventare qualche gioco nel proprio negozio, giochi riguardanti la musica.  
Era tutto così cristallino, finalmente!

“Ah, sai? Vederti mi rende così… agguerrito! Sì! Agguerrito! Che non riesco nemmeno ad essere veramente arrabbiato,” disse, guardando Blaine negli occhi.

Scese il silenzio per qualche secondo, un silenzio che fece riflettere Kurt più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto. Il petalo di rosa, la sua presenza lì, in quel bar. Perché Blaine Anderson, riccone sfondato avrebbe dovuto venire a bere un caffè in un locale del genere e perché da solo? E perché era…  
Si portò una mano sulla bocca, spalancando gli occhi e provando terrore. Non poteva davvero essere lui, no, non lo accettava, sicuramente non era così.

“N-no… no. Warbler è una persona gentile, tu non sei lui…” mormorò, più a se stesso che non a Blaine.  
“Vorrei poterti dire di no, in effetti,” la voce di Blaine era amara, le mani sembravano strette dentro le tasche del cappotto e Kurt si sentiva soltanto confuso. C’era caldo e la testa sembrava volergli scoppiare.  
Era stato tutto un inganno? Blaine sapeva fin dall’inizio chi fosse? Era una trappola per conoscerlo meglio e… e.. e cosa? Kurt non sapeva più cosa pensare, a dire il vero, non sapeva più cosa fare.  
“Posso sedermi?” la voce dell’altro lo risvegliò e Kurt annuì, vuoto, senza più quella vena di vita negli occhi.  
La persona di cui si era quasi-innamorato era… nient’altro che una specie di scherzo del destino o ancor peggio, un maledettissimo inganno.

***

Blaine pensò solo in un secondo momento che avrebbe fatto meglio a fingere perché la delusione nei suoi occhi faceva più male di qualsiasi parola. Blaine era forte, alla fine. Raramente riusciva a farsi scalfire da qualcuno, ma Kurt aveva appena annientato ogni sua difesa, facendolo sentire diverso, forse addirittura messo a nudo.  
Si sentì viscido ed in colpa, pur non avendo effettivamente nessuna colpa.

“È stata una sorpresa per te quanto lo è stata per me, Kurt,” spiegò poi, “io non credevo di trovarti qui, d’accordo? Non pensavo fossi tu fashionboy, non… lo immaginavo nemmeno lontanamente. Ho avuto un vago sospetto, un giorno, quando hai raccontato del negozio e della rivalità e… beh lo sai. Però non pensavo fossi tu, posso giurartelo,” Blaine scosse la testa, guardando il vinile sotto le dita lunghe ed affusolate di Kurt.  
La situazione lo stava mettendo stranamente a disagio, specialmente perché Kurt smuoveva qualcosa in lui che nessun altro prima aveva ancora toccato, un punto profondo ed intimo della propria anima.  
Era successo fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto in quel negozio, così appassionato e dedito al proprio mestiere.  
Era riuscito a farlo sentire in colpa e, di solito, quasi nessuno ci riusciva.

“Quindi vuoi dirmi che è solo tutta una triste coincidenza?” la voce di Kurt sembrava così amara alle sue orecchie.  
Blaine si strinse nelle spalle nel sentire tutta quell’amarezza. La situazione era effettivamente molto imbarazzante, avevano appena stroncato un’ amicizia che forse, avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere solo virtuale.  
“Sì, solo una coincidenza,” rispose, volendo quasi aggiungere che per lui non era poi così triste. L’idea che fosse Kurt Hummel quello di fronte a lui, da un lato lo metteva a disagio, dall’altro non riusciva proprio a farlo sentire male. Kurt aveva degli occhi bellissimi, penetranti, e dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato il suo sguardo nella libreria aveva capito che… c’era qualcosa, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto incrociare le loro strade.

Blaine vide le mani di Kurt ritrarsi e stringere al petto il vinile ed a quel gesto, si chiese se non fosse meglio andarsene.  
“Vuoi… che me ne vada? Posso uscire dalla tua vita, se desideri,” disse, provando una fitta al cuore.  
Kurt lo guardò con aria glaciale, “fa come vuoi,” la delusione era palpabile nella sua voce e questo fece scatenare Blaine.  
“Non capisco, sai? Solo… per questo. Per un negozio? Perché non provi almeno per un attimo a pensare che dietro quello schermo c’ero io, come sto pensando che dietro a quel pc c’eri tu? Se sono rimasto sorpreso, sì. Se avevo portato dei fiori che non ho dato a te? Ancora sì, sì e sì. È stato sconvolgente e tutt’ora mentre parlo con te non so esattamente come avrei dovuto prendere tutto questo, ma siamo qua, abbiamo parlato su internet e… ci siamo piaciuti? O qualcosa del genere. Possiamo conoscerci, possiamo darci una chance,” sbottò, senza riuscire a frenare le parole. Teneva a Kurt più di quanto non avesse dovuto ed era una situazione così strana, insolita.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt si chiedeva come fosse possibile che Blaine pretendesse questo, da lui. Che passasse sopra al fatto che era un opportunista che stava per far chiudere il suo negozio oltre che la persona di cui, cazzo, si stava innamorando via internet.  
Perché sì, la cosa che faceva più male di tutta quella storia era senz’altro che Kurt si stava innamorando di Blaine a prescindere dal fatto che fosse anche la sua rovina. Il suo mondo era crollato come un castello di carte.

“Non dovevi essere tu, capisci?” disse, scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “doveva… essere un altro. Un uomo gentile, un uomo che non sta cercando di uccidere gli sforzi di mia madre…” Kurt si alzò, prendendo la propria tracolla e lasciando il vinile sul tavolo. Abbassò gli occhi su Blaine.

“Non so cosa dire, Blaine. Io ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria e non pensarci, d’accordo? Perché questa situazione è la cosa più inaspettata che potesse capitarmi. È ironico, sai? Per una volta avevo pensato che… qualcosa potesse andare bene. Che potessi trovarmi bene con un ragazzo, che potessi sentirmi di nuovo vivo… ho anche lasciato James, ma tu, in fondo, questo non lo sai. Non sappiamo niente davvero l’uno dell’altro, e forse è meglio così,” con un gesto frettoloso si asciugò appena il naso e si lasciò Blaine alle spalle, dirigendosi verso l’uscita del locale mentre le lacrime cominciavano a solcare le sue guance.

***

Blaine rimase pietrificato e confuso da quella reazione: come poteva biasimarlo? Forse avrebbe distrutto la sua carriera, tutto ciò che lui e sua madre avevano costruito e… pretendeva anche di poter ancora costruire qualcosa con lui? No, era solo una sciocca pretesa.  
Lo lasciò andare, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia e portandosi le mani sul volto con esasperazione e rassegnazione.

Quando lasciò cadere le mani lungo i fianchi, Blaine notò il vinile di fronte a sé. Kurt lo aveva dimenticato lì.

_“West Side Story.”_

Uno dei primi musicals di cui avevano parlato.

***

 

Passarono tre giorni da quell’incontro e Kurt passò altrettanto tempo a parlare con Rachel, Finn e Santana, accurando delicatamente l’argomento con James. Non se la sentiva di coinvolgerlo, era stato già fin troppo gentile a sopportarlo fino a quel momento.

Rachel aveva provato a tirare su di morale Kurt, ma non c’era riuscita granché e quel giorno era… il gran giorno per il mediastore Anderson.

Kurt non poteva far a meno di pensare al bizzarro appuntamento che aveva avuto con Blaine: quante probabilità c’erano che l’unica persona con cui ti senti su internet nel 1998 fosse la stessa persona alla quale hai dichiarato guerra?  
Kurt si era così scoraggiato che aveva anche smesso di pensare ad un contrattacco. Era già pronto a chiudere baracca e burattini, seppur, qualcuno, qualche volta, tentasse di dargli un appoggio morale. I clienti storici erano sempre i migliori, sotto questo punto di vista.

La verità, però, era che gli mancavano le email di Blaine. Ne aveva ricevuta una la sera stessa dopo l’appuntamento, una mail piuttosto sintetica ma significativa, alla quale però Kurt non si era sentito in grado di rispondere.

_“Hai lasciato West Side Story al cafè, oggi. L’ho preso ed ho pensato che posso restituirtelo quando sarai pronto a parlarmi ancora e spero succeda presto perché tu mi manchi già. Le nostre email erano molto importanti per me e mi dispiace se ti ho fatto sentire così._   
_Le mie parole sono sincere; facciamo parte di due team rivali, in un certo senso e ne siamo i capi, ma non per questo non possiamo giungere ad un accordo o escludere totalmente la nostra possibilità di… diventare amici. O qualcosa._   
_Se ci ripensi, sai dove sono. Anche se potrà sembrarti uno spregio o un controsenso, ti invito all’inaugurazione del mio mediastore anche per dimostrarti che non siamo solo ‘una catena di montaggio’, ma qualcosa di più._   
_Porterò con me il vinile di West Side Story._

_A presto, spero._

_Warbler152 - Blaine.”_

Kurt sapeva che Blaine non mentiva. Lo sapeva perché nella propria mente aveva stampati quegli occhi dorati e quell’espressione, Dio, quell’espressione. Non sapeva cosa pensare di Blaine Anderson, ma sapeva bene che si era sentito a suo agio con Warbler 152 e che per assurdo, lui e Blaine erano l stessa persona. Per quanto la cosa potesse mandarlo in crisi, non poteva evitarla totalmente. Aveva il suo peso ed il suo significato.

Quel giorno, Rachel si offrì volontaria per stare tutto il giorno in negozio con Finn, permettendo a Kurt di prendersi la giornata libera. Aveva insistito particolarmente, perciò alla fine aveva deciso di cederle la gestione del negozio solo per quel giorno, perché aveva davvero bisogno di una pausa mentre l’insegna luminosa della catena Anderson sarebbe stata accesa definitivamente, oscurando il proprio piccolo angolo di paradiso.

La neve scendeva lenta anche quel giorno, imbiancando le strade ed i davanzali delle finestre – o i marciapiedi, purtroppo, - e Kurt non era riuscito a rimanere a casa come avrebbe voluto fare. Magari seguire l’evento in diretta dal telegiornale oppure leggersi un buon libro ascoltando qualche colonna sonora… no, Kurt non c’era riuscito. Era uscito, indossando un cappotto grigio piuttosto pesante e la sciarpa blu che aveva la sera dell’incontro con Blaine.

_“Porterò con me il vinile di West Side Story.”_

Quella frase non faceva altro che risuonargli nella mente e martellarlo con insistenza. Avrebbe anche potuto ignorarlo, avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa, eppure, camminando lentamente era arrivato fin lì, fin sotto la luce finalmente accesa del mediastore Anderson e le porte scorrevoli che lasciavano intravedere tutto quel bianco. Una strategia di vendita perfetta.  
Poteva vedere le persone uscire soddisfatte con dei sacchetti pieni di acquisti e pacchetti regalo, poteva vedere il rinfresco, persone con bicchieri e pasticcini in mano, ma l’unica cosa a cui Kurt riusciva davvero a pensare era Blaine. Era Warbler. E era Blaine.

Quel conflitto tra due personalità appartenenti alla stessa persona – o meglio, due identità, - lo mandavano totalmente in crisi.  
Warbler gli mancava. Gli mancava da morire, da mozzargli il respiro, così tanto che aveva voglia di entrare dentro il mediastore cercare Blaine ed abbracciarlo e forse… forse fare anche altro. Ma dall’altro lato, sentiva lo spirito di sua madre, sentiva il negozio ed il sudore con cui era stato mandato avanti. Questo lo fermava dal compiere qualunque follia; sua madre era l’unica in grado di fermarlo.

Rivolse gli occhi azzurri verso il cartello con gli orari per poi notare che qualcuno, sulla porta, lo stava guardando.  
Un fresco fiocco di neve gli cadde sul naso e Kurt se lo sfiorò ripetutamente con il dorso della mano.  
Blaine era poco lontano da lui e tra le braccia teneva il vinile di West Side Story. L’unica cosa che li separava era una porta trasparente automatica, non aperta grazie alla giusta distanza che avevano tenuto entrambi.

Kurt sviò lo sguardo per poi riportarlo su di lui: c’era silenzio, non riusciva a sentire il rumore delle macchine o delle musiche di natale o dei campanelli dei vari Santa Claus. Sentiva soltanto qualcosa di ovattato e confuso che gli fece capire l’unica certezza di cui aveva bisogno: lui voleva sentire di nuovo Blaine – e non Warbler152, proprio Blaine.

Sorrise appena e se ne andò a testa bassa, senza entrare nel negozio.

Tuttavia, non era ancora pronto.

***

Quando Blaine lo vide passare non fu più in grado di pensare a niente. La sua mente si svuotò con una rapidità impressionante mentre stringeva West Side Story tra le braccia e la porta scorrevole li separava.  
Sarebbero bastati pochi passi, ma Blaine sapeva che quella distanza era una tappa necessaria, qualcosa che avrebbero dovuto varcare con più calma. Aveva fatto il proprio passo, adesso Kurt doveva fare il suo e lui poteva soltanto aspettare.  
Gli sorrise dolcemente, forse con una punta di rammarico. Vide lo sguardo dell’altro abbassarsi e poi rialzarsi nuovamente, in segno di accettazione.

Il cuore di Blaine perse un battito: ormai era piuttosto certo di aver capito cosa significassero quei momenti in cui lo stomaco sembrava stringersi su se stesso e la ragione scomparire del tutto.

Con pochi sguardi erano riusciti a dirsi molto più di ciò che altre persone avrebbero potuto aspettarsi. Sperava che Kurt gli scrivesse ancora, ma dentro di sé ne era quasi certo. Lo aveva capito; se non gli fosse mancato, non sarebbe passato di lì e non lo avrebbe guardato a quel modo.

Poteva soltanto aspettare.

E magari avrebbe potuto proporgli un posto nel proprio negozio, un giorno.

 

***

_New York, 22 Dicembre 1998_.

**Oggetto: West Side Story**   
**Mittente: fashionboy aka Kurt Hummel**   
**Destinatario: Warbler152 aka Blaine Anderson**

_“Non sono una persona che crede particolarmente nelle festività, ma credo nelle seconde occasioni._   
_Troviamoci al Bow Bridge a Central Park. Domani alle 16, e porta West Side Story._

_Kurt Hummel.”_

 

Il brivido nel leggere _“C’è posta per te”_ era finalmente tornato a scorrere lungo il suo corpo.  
E non poteva esserne più felice.


End file.
